Masked
by Luvinlifee
Summary: Bella goes to a masquerade ball and fall in love with someone. She doesn't know his name, she just remembers his emerald green eyes. BellaxEdward. Rated T. Better inside! AH. FINISHED.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! So here is the first chapter of my new story, **_**Masked**_**. I hope you all enjoy! I might keep writing, if I get nice reviews. Enjoy! Also, all the outfits are on my profile. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**Chapter One: Any normal day:**

"Bella! Will you pah-leeseee wear this?" My best friend, Alice, whined. She was holding up an outfit that I would never wear. It was a baby blue knit dress with flowers on it. The dress was a little to low-cut for my liking, but Alice loved it. She paired it with leggings and a pair of ballet flats. **(Dress on profile) **"Come on, Bells! Rose loves it, too!" She said looking over at Rosalie, who nodded with a wide grin.

Alice and Rosalie were sisters and my two best friends. Rose was a year older than me and Alice but that didn't bother us. Every morning before school I would go to their house—which was across the street from mine—they would dress me in their fashionable and expensive clothes. I didn't have the best clothes because my father was always working and my step-mother never let me leave the house.

My mother died when I was young and my father remarried. I was now the "brat twins'" new-stepsister. The "Brat Twins" as Alice called them, were really named Connie and Brina.

"I don't know you guys…it's not me" I told them. Alice threw the outfit at me and told me to get dressed because that was what I was going to wear. They searched through their clothes and found their own things. Once Rose was finished, she worked on my hair.

"Rose, why do you guys get me dressed up when you know all day that we are going to be laughed at?" I asked her. At our school in Forks, we were at the bottom of the food chain. Not the bottom, but the bottom of the bottom. Everyone hated Rose for her good looks. I had to admit she was drop-dead gorgeous. She had long golden waves for hair and soft violet-blue eyes. She looked like a model. They mostly hated her because the uber-bitch, Tanya, hated her. Tanya—the girl who ruled Forks High—was jealous of her. Rose beat her and her strawberry-blonde hair by landslide. Most people liked Rose before Tanya spread rumors about her.

They hated Alice for a different reason, her clothes. Alice had an eye for fashion. She knew what styles were in and out. She could pick a rocking outfit in seconds flat. She had the best fashion sense and best clothes in school. Tanya always hated her for that. Whatever Tanya hated, everyone else hated also.

Now for me, I think it was many reasons. I was smart and always had good grades. I was also best friends with the sisters that everyone hated.

Rose then responded to my question. "Because, people will someday realize that Tanya is a bitch and they will all want to be friends with us." She told with a sad smile, I instantly felt bad for asking her. Rose was teased a lot in the past few years. It hurt her pretty bad, but she always pretended to brush it off, when I knew it was really hurting her.

I quickly tried to change the subject. "So my cousin is coming to Forks tomorrow." I said.

My cousin, Emmett, was coming to visit for summer break. Since he knew I wasn't treated well at home, he decided to come and spend the summer with me. Emmett, to me, was like a big teddy bear. He looked like a body builder, but he was really gentle. He was like a little kid inside. His brown curls were always bouncing up and down when he was really excited. He might act like he was five, but really, he was super smart. He would always help me with homework, if I needed it.

"Oh yeah, I forgot…Emmett, right?" Rose asked and I nodded in response. She simply went back to curling my hair.

"Yeah, he's thinking about transferring to college around here, so he's going to look while he's visiting. I think you will like him. He's so your type!" I said, she smiled and rolled her eyes. Rosalie was gorgeous and many guys drooled over her, but she was never interested. "No really, Rose! He's has dark brown curls and hazel eyes. He's also very muscular!" I told her. She seemed to swoon at this, but quickly recovered and her face went blank.

"Whatever…you're hair is done." She said, changing the subject. I chuckled and she just glared at me. Alice walked in and gave me a smile saying, '_you look HOT!'_ I smiled one back, she did look good. Her short dark hair was in spikes, like usual. Alice was wearing all Marc Jacobs clothing. She wore a sweater with multicolored stripes and dark blue stretch shorts. Her shoes were pale pink heels. The whole outfit made Alice's legs look long and she looked much taller.

"Rose, you look good!" She said, admiring Rosalie's look. Rose was wearing a dark blue woven dress with a belt. The dress was by Diane von Furstenberg. She wore brown heels to top it off. She looked totally gorgeous, like always. Rose smiled and tossed Alice the keys to the yellow Porsche that they shared.

"Come on, you guys! We need to buy our tickets to the end of the year masquerade ball!" Alice yelled to us.

Every year, our school had a masquerade ball. It was full of long gowns and dancing. My favorite part was that I could talk to people without being glared at. Nobody told anyone who they were. It was crazy and total mayhem. I loved it! I was so excited because if you danced like a total dork, no one who it was. I couldn't wait to buy my ticket.

With that, we headed off to another dreary day of high school.

**So a few things: **

**I hope you guys liked the chapter. Please Review!**

**If I get more than 10 reviews, I will update!**

**I wanted Tanya to be the Queen Bee for many reasons, which you will find out why soon enough. Hope you'll forgive me if you are a Tanya Fan.**

**Edward will come into play soon, so will Jasper and Emmett and the rest of the Cullens.**

**All of the outfits are on my profile.**

**Live. Laugh. Love.**

**-Luvinlifee :]**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I got 6 reviews! That's enough for me to write more…but I would like more for this chapter. Thanks so much! I really hope you all like this story so far. I'm really trying to make it new and different from other stories but it's a little hard when many people have already written it like this. So please review and I promise that I will update! Thanks! Outfits on my profile.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight.**

**Chapter Two: Sighting:**

When we arrived at Forks High School, we jumped out of the bright yellow car and walked swiftly to the building. Dirty looks were shot our way the second that we got out. Alice put on a fake smile, while Rosalie and I grimaced. When we finally reached our lockers, we breathed a sigh of relief.

"Hey, it wasn't so bad today!" Alice said with a grin on her face. I grabbed my books and we parted our separate ways to our homerooms. "See in you in history!" She called to me. I waved and headed off to my homeroom.

I was one of the first kids there. I sat in my usual seat, in the back. I read _Wuthering Heights_, while I waited for the bell to ring. After a few minutes, I got bored and put my bookmark in and waited. Tanya soon walked in with none other than Edward Cullen on her arm. They had been dating for a year. Edward was gorgeous. Every girl, besides Rose and Alice, swooned over him. He had bronze, untidy hair and gorgeous green eyes. He was muscular and he always looked as if he stepped out of a fashion magazine. He was also very conceited, but I only thought that because I had never spoken to him before. His eyes scanned the room, they landed on me, and he smiled. _Now that was odd._ I smiled quickly before getting noticed by Tanya.

"What are you doing, smiling at _my_ Edward, like he likes you? Well, NEWS FAH-LASH! He doesn't ok?! He hates you, like everyone in this school!" She yelled at me, with her nostrils flaring. Edward gave me an apologetic look and they went to their seats.

The yelling wasn't that bad. I mean most people just ignored me, Rose, and Alice at school. It was only when Tanya was around that people were rude and mean. I mean I had way worse at home with my stepmother. She never let me out of the house. She made me clean and do work for her. My father never really noticed because he was always at work. When he was home, everyone was sleeping. He always left before I was awake and he came home when I was sleeping. I never really had a relationship with him because of this.

I went through the rest of the day, like it was any other. People didn't notice me and Tanya didn't talk to me at all the rest of the day. When I went to History, I told Alice all about Tanya's blowup. Alice was rolling on the floor laughing. Then our teacher, Mrs. Smith, scolded her and told her if she disrupted the class again, she would go to the Principal's office. That sure shut Alice up.

When I got home, I searched on the internet for dresses for the ball. I saw many, but none of them caught my eye. I looked at every designer and even stores like Macy's. I knew that Rose and Alice would find the perfect dress for me, but I wanted to be the one to find it. I searched and searched. There was nothing whatsoever. I sighed and decided to do my homework.

I finished quickly and then I started making dinner for the 'brat twins' and my stepmother, Stacy. No one was home yet, so I wouldn't be yelled at for not starting sooner. I got out all the ingredients for my mother's lasagna. It was a delicious meal. My mother somehow perfected the lasagna, but I never could. She would say all it needed was love, but I would have love for these three evil people.

When I was pulling the meal out of the oven, I heard Connie and Brina walking in. They were gabbing like usual. They stopped to gaze at the meal.

"How much calories are in that?" Brina asked, eyeing it with distaste. She was always worried about gaining weight, even an eighth of a pound. She worked out two times a day.

"I don't know…" I responded.

"Well, you SHOULD know!" She retorted. I grimaced. Connie gave Brina a look, telling her to be nice. "What?! God, Connie, can you stop giving me that look!"

"You should be nicer. Isabella is being nice enough to make us a meal." She said to her. I smiled on the inside, Connie was always trying to be nicer to me, but she still could be really mean. It was actually a little annoying. She would be nice to me one moment, and then obnoxiously mean the next second.

I smiled at Connie and set the table for dinner. When I was putting the silverware down, Stacy walked in, slamming the door behind her.

"Mommy, is everything ok?" Brina asked, running over to her mom. I walked over and took Stacy's raincoat and hung it up on the coat rack.

"No! My hair is ruined. I hate the rain!" She said, pointing to her matted, wet hair. Her usually red wavy hair was sticking to her overly tan face. No one else in Forks was tan, besides her and my two stepsisters. They all got spray tans every other week. Sometimes, they would look orange.

"Well, why don't you take a shower and Bella will have the food ready for you when you are finished." Brina suggested to her. Stacy nodded and walked up the stairs to the spacious bathroom.

"You know, Isabella, this is all your fault!" Connie yelled at me. "You told my mother that it wouldn't rain today!" She screamed at me. Like I said, she was like a light switch, one moment nice, and the other mean. Right now, it was defiantly mean. She seriously PMSed way more than she should. I just laughed at her and continued setting the table.

We finished dinner quickly in total silence. Stacy did not allow talking during dinner. She said it was rude and it always ruined her meal.

I went upstairs and checked my phone for messages from either one of the girls. Instead, I found a text from Emmett.

_Hey little cuz. I'll be there around 10 in the morning tomorrow. _

_Hope you won't be tortured 'till then. Miss you._

_Love, Em_

_Oh and I bringing a friend with me, if that is ok?_

Emmett was always so sweet to me. He was like a big bear of a brother instead of a cousin_. He's bringing a friend. Maybe a cute boy? What if it is a girl? Or a girlfriend? What about Rose? Wait, but he doesn't know anything about her. So it's not a big deal if he has a girlfriend, right? But Rose, she already likes him and she doesn't even know him… _These thoughts started racing through my mind until I fell into a deep slumber. I dreamed of random things.

When I awoke, I looked at the clock; it was 9 o'clock in the morning. Emmett would be here in only an hour. I was lucky that it was a Saturday because that meant that I wouldn't have to cook because everyone went out shopping. I took a quick shower and dressed in some sweats and an old t-shirt. Then I ran across the street to the Hales' house. I was about to knock when Alice opened the door. She had a smile on her face, for she knew Emmett was coming today. We ran up the stairs to Rosalie's room.

"Rose! Guess who is coming today!" I screamed happily to her. She looked up from her Teen Vogue magazine and gave me a questioning look. "Emmett!" I said, answering her question. Her face went from confused to shocked in seconds. She quickly got up and ran to the bathroom. I heard the water turn on and Alice and I walked into her closet, looking for a hot outfit for her to wear. We looked and looked for the right outfit to pop out at us. I pulled each hanger back until we were almost through all of her clothes.

"There has to be something!" Alice said, exasperated. She held up a very low-cut shirt and a super mini. I shook my head. "Why not?"

"Emmett doesn't like girls like that." I told her simply. She raised her eyebrows. "Alice, I know what you're thinking. Every guy wants to get in a girl's pants. But not Emmett, he likes to get to know them first. He's very picky about who he chooses. I know for a fact that he'll like Rose even if she wore ratty sweats and an old t-shirt, like me." I said, still looking through. I got to the last clothing hanger and I gasped. Alice came to my side to see what was wrong. "This, Alice, is the outfit. This will wow Emmett" I told her.

* * *

Rose looked amazing in the outfit. She wore a dark blue sweater that looked black in certain light. Underneath that was a white tank top. She wore gray pleated shorts and gladiator sandals to top it off. She looked comfortable and gorgeous at the same time. Emmett told me all the time that he wanted a girl to be comfortable in sweats when she was around a guy. This outfit for Rose was very casual and comfortable. She looked amazing. Her gold hair was in waves and her violet eyes were bright and excited. She sprayed her floral perfume that smelled like roses and she smiled at us. I looked at the digital clock on her bedside table, it was 10! I grabbed Alice and Rosalie by the hand and we ran back to my house. Once we were seated on the red couch in our living room, we heard the rumble of Emmett's big jeep. I jumped off the couch, just in time to see Emmett running in to hug me. He put me down, after giving a bone-crushing hug, and he looked at Rose. He gazed at her and his friend walked in behind him.

"Hey, Bells!" He said and came running past the drooling Emmett and gave me a big hug. I hadn't seen this person in ages! Oh my goodness, it was…

**Cliffy! **

**So I hope you liked it. I wanted Tanya and Edward to be together, so I hope you're not mad. BxE soon, I promise! The ball will be soon. Please Review! I will update soon. **

**BTW, this is the longest chapter that I have ever written…**

**Live. Laugh. Love.**

**-Luvinlifee :]**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews! I love them! Even though I asked for 10 on the first chapter…I finally got 10, so I am continuing writing it. It's actually really easy for me to write this story. My other story was much harder to write. Also if you haven't read it, please go ahead and read. There will be a sequel coming out soon. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I own Connie, Brina, and Stacy.**

**Chapter 3: All that Jazz:**

"JASPER!" I screamed. I was so surprised. I hadn't talked to him in, like, two years!

I ran into his arms. He was one of my closet friends, besides Alice, Emmett, and Rosalie.

"Bells, I haven't seen you in so long. I need to come up here more often." He said, ruffling my hair like I was his little sister. Even though I had not seen him in so long, already it was like we were best friends again.

"Jasper, I missed you so much." I told him. Jasper was Emmett's best friend. I always went to Emmett's house in Phoenix every summer. For the last two years, I was not able to go and they couldn't come up. I was too busy being a counselor at an overnight camp with Alice and Rosalie. This year, they decided to come here. The two times that they came up to visit me, Rose and Alice were away on a cruise with their parents or they were camping. I always wanted them to meet my two other best friends.

I looked up at Jasper. His blonde hair was in disarray and his ice blue eyes were staring into Alice's ocean blue ones. It looked so intimate, I had to look away. I looked over to Rosalie to see if she noticed this too, but she was too busy gazing at Emmett. I sighed and Jasper immediately looked up. He noticed that I was feeling a little out of place. That was what I loved about Jasper; he always knew when I was upset or angry, without me having to tell anyone. It was like he could feel it or something. Also, whenever he did, it was like he sending calming waves towards you or something. I never understood it, but I loved it.

"So who are these people?" He whispered to me, looking excited. I laughed and he did too.

"Jazz, Em, this is Alice and Rosalie. Al, Rose, this is Emmett and Jasper." I said with a smile. Alice simply smiled and shook Jasper's hand. Emmett tore his gaze at Rose to take Alice into a big bear hug. She giggled and he put her down. He looked at Rose and shook her hand, too scared that she would not like him. Rose took it slowly, looking a little upset that he didn't hug her. She then shook Jasper's hand and we all sat down on the red couches.

"Bells, where is everyone? Charlie? And the _others_?" Emmett asked me, saying others with clear distaste. He hated Stacy and the twins. He thought that they were stuck-up and rude.

"Charlie's at work. Stacy went shopping with the twins." I told him with a grin. He also grinned. He knew that I loved being home when they weren't. It was so peaceful and I always felt serene when they were not home.

"Sweet" He replied. "So what do guys want to do?" He asked, mostly asking Rose. Rose blushed. WOW! She was acting like me!

"Umm…I-I d-don't, umm, know?" She responded at lost for words. I had never once in my life seen Rosalie Lillian Hale stutter or not know what to say. I was shell-shocked.

"How about we go to La Push? It's sunny and Em and Jazz haven't been there yet." I suggested. They all smiled and we got ready for the beach. It was surprisingly sunny outside and it was pretty warm, enough to go swimming and not be cold.

We got ready quickly and went out into Emmett's Jeep with our beach cover-ups and beach towels. I grabbed the cordless boom box and jumped into the huge Jeep. I listened to my iPod the whole way. Everyone else was talking. Rose and Emmett were talking about cars, while Alice and Jasper were talking about colleges. Jasper was also thinking about transferring to a school near Forks. One school was a really good teaching school. Jasper had always wanted to be a History teacher, he was fascinated by history. Soon enough, we were in La Push. Emmett parked in one of the gravel lots and we got all of our stuff.

When we walked up the beach, I really wished we hadn't come. I stopped dead in my tracks. Tanya was lying on a beach towel tanning with Edward, reading a book, beside her. He looked bored and like he wished he were somewhere else. I poked Alice and she stopped talking to Jazz and looked over at Tanya. She groaned.

"What's wrong?" Jazz asked Alice, very concerned. She was too busy getting lost in his eyes, so I responded.

"It's Tanya. We hate her. She's an asshole" I informed him. He didn't seem to notice that I talked, but Emmett did.

"Just ignore her. If she gives you grief or pretty boy over there does, they'll have to deal with me." He said, looking over at Edward and Tanya. I giggled. Emmett was defiantly intimating. His muscles were thick and popping out of his arms, even when he wasn't flexing. He looked as if he could break you if he even touched you.

"Thanks, Em." Rosalie, Alice, and I all said simultaneously. He chuckled and grabbed Rose's hand. She looked surprised, but she didn't turn him down and they ran into the water. Alice and Jasper walked off and started walking down the beach. I was following behind thinking that they were looking for a place to sit, but then I realized that they were going for a walk and I wasn't really invited. I sat down and placed my boom box down and put my iPod in the dock. I pressed play and it blasted out tunes. I turned it down as fast as I could. When I finally did, I put it to _Requiem for a Dream. _**(A/N: I recommend listening to it, I think it's a beautiful song, personally) **I listened intently until I felt fuzziness come over me and I fell asleep on the soft, cream colored sand.

* * *

I awoke to Alice telling me to get up. My eyelids fluttered open and I sat ram rod straight. It was nearing twilight, my favorite time of day.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" I asked her, angered. She knew that I talked in my sleep.

"Well…you were talking Bella…we thought it was funny" She said unwilling.

"What did I say?" I asked her, about ready to explode.

"You said that you wanted to punch all the teeth out of Tanya's mouth." She said, cracking a grin. Everyone burst into hysterics, even me. I remembered my dream. I was telling Tanya that I wanted to punch all her teeth out and I ended up doing it in the dream.

We soon started packing up the stuff and put it in the Jeep and went back home. This day was long, but I was happy to have Emmett and Jasper here.

**So I hope you enjoyed. I love writing this story. It's so much fun. Please REVIEW! Thanks! I want to know that people like it for me to keep writing. I promise that the ball will come soon. Thanks!**

**Live. Laugh. Love.**

**-Luvinlifee :]**


	4. Chapter 4

**You guys are all lovely! I love the reviews! Thank you so much for adding my story on to your favorites lists and some on your authors list. You guys are really helpful.**

Ok, so some people asked if they were all human and that is a yes. No one is a vampire….yet…And I also do not know if anyone will be a vampire. I am still figuring the whole plot out in my head. So I hope you enjoy the chapter! Review!

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight. I own Stacy, Connie, and Brina.**

**Chapter Four: Talking at dinner?:**

When we got home, Jasper and Emmett went to the guest bedroom to unpack. I decided to do some laundry before Stacy got home. I went into each of the rooms. Stacy had clothes thrown everywhere and I had to pick each article of clothing up. The twins had billions upon billions of clothes scattered across their rooms. Nobody wore_ that_ many clothes in a week. I picked them up swiftly and carried them to the laundry room. I turned the nozzle to heavy load and threw most of the clothes into the washer.

Once I finished with that, I started making dinner. I pulled out the ingredients for mashed potatoes, gravy, and turkey. When the smells of Thanksgiving slowly drifted upstairs, I heard Emmett bounding down the staircase. Following close behind was Jasper.

"Is that turkey that I smell?" Emmett asked, eyeing the food that I was laying on the wooden table.

"Yes, it is, Em. But we can't eat it until they come home." I told him. His face fell slightly, but then he heard the door slam close. Connie walked in arm-in-arm with Brina. Behind them was Stacy. They had many bags in their arms. They were from all different stores, like Juicy Couture, Gucci, and Coach.

"Take all these bags upstairs, Isabella, now!" Stacy barked at me. I quickly went to grab their bags, but Emmett and Jasper grabbed them before I could. Stacy eyed the boys and then looked at me with a mean glare. "I did not know that we had visitors here, why did you not tell me?" She said, now using a sweet voice.

"Stacy, I told you the other day that they were going to be staying here all of summer break. I asked Dad and everything if it was OK." I told her. She looked irritated, but I knew that she would be nice because we had guests. She then nodded and sat at the table. She then dug her silver shining fork into the buttery mashed potatoes and made a face. "It needs salt." She said, before pouring salt all over the potatoes. Connie glared at me for ruining her mother's meal and I ignored her.

When Emmett and Jasper came back down, we ate. Right away, Em and Jazz started talking animatedly. I gave them look telling them to stop. But when I did, Stacy saw it and got angry.

"Our guests are allowed to speak at the dinner tables whenever they please, Isabella" She told me, even though we are never allowed to when there aren't guests.

Connie took this as a chance to grill Jasper. She flirted with him and asked if he had a girlfriend. He said yes, even though he and Alice weren't officially dating. She kept on flirting anyway, like he told her that he was single.

I cleared my plate and washed it in the sink. Connie and Brina were already done, so I then washed theirs and put them into the dishwasher. Man, this would be a long night.

* * *

When I went to my bedroom after dinner, I checked my cell phone for messages. I had one new voice message. In only a few moments, I heard Alice's perky voice on the other line.

"_Hey girl, it's Alice. Rose and I are going shopping for dresses tonight.  
__Be here at 7. Love you. Bye!"_

I looked at the clock. It was 6:30! I took a quick shower. I then put on a white dress that I got from PacSun. I put my hair up into a messy bun and grabbed a pair of sandals and went into the guest room.

"Hey guys, I'm going shopping with Alice and Rose for dresses for the ball. Hope you guys will be alright for a few hours." I said to them as I sat next to Emmett on his bed. They nodded and told me to have fun. "Oh and you better ask them if they will go with you or they WILL get dates." Jasper glared at me from his twin bed on the other side of the room. "Hey, Jazz, I'm just saying that you should…" I told him as I got off the bed. I hugged them both goodbye and ran across the street to the Hales big house. Once again, Alice opened the door before I knocked.

"How do you do that?" I asked, astounded. She looked ready in black and white beach dress. I guess that we were both feeling beachy today.

"Do what?"

"You always open the door before I even knock!" I told her. Her face lost all of its color. She looked like she had just seen a ghost. She had never acted like this before.

"Well…um…my window to my b-bedroom is…uh, um…in the front. So I can always s-see you...um... r-running over." She told me.

"Oh, OK" I said to her, pretending to believe the lie that she just told me. She nodded and called Rose down. Rose hopped down the stairs three at a time. She wore a blue tie-dye tube top with jean shorts from Free People. Again, my self-confidence shot down. "What's got you so happy?" I asked her. She looked about ready to explode with happiness.

"Emmett just asked me to go to the ball with him!" She screamed, jumping up and down. We all started with her. Then Alice's cell rang.

_Lost and insecure  
You found me  
You found me_

_Lying on the floor_

"Hello" She said in a chirpy voice. "Oh hey, what's up?" She told the person.

The person responded and she smiled.

"Yea…" Her face got confused. Then it went into a huge grin. Excitement flashed in her eyes.

"Of course, I will! Ok, I'll talk to you soon! Bye" She said before she hung up. Her phone snapped shut and she started doing a happy dance.

"Who was that, Al?" I asked her.

"JASPER! He asked me to the Ball!" She said. She had the same excitement in her eyes that Rosalie did. "Now Bella, all we have to do is get you a date!" She told me. I rolled my eyes as we walked out to their shiny yellow Porsche.

**I hope you like the chapter. I got a little bit of writer's block about half-way into it, but it quickly went away. The ball will be soon, I promise you. I'm just trying to lead up to it. Edward will be here soon! Review! Thanks!**

**Btw, Alice's ringtone is You Found Me by The Fray.**

**-Luvinlifee:]**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! Thank you so much for the reviews and favorites lists. So I here is chapter five. It is not the ball. They will talk about it and whatnot in this chapter. I hope you enjoy! Review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight; however, I own Stacy, Connie, and Brina.**

**Chapter Five: We don't do SOLO :**

**Alice POV**

"None of these dresses pop out at me" I whined to the girls. Bella gave me a sad agreeing face. Rose sighed as she collapsed on a chair in the dressing rooms.

"Alice, we've been shopping for four hours, can we please go home?" Bella asked me with a puppy dog face. I shook my head. "Awww! Come on, Al! Please, we have our last day of school tomorrow. We can go shopping all week!" She begged me.

"Fine" I said as I stomped out of the store.

* * *

_Lost and Insecure _

_You found me_

_You—_

"—Hello? Oh, hey Jazz!" I said into the phone as I continued looking on the internet for dresses. I went to each designer, like Dior, Coach, and Marc Jacobs. There was nothing whatsoever. I then clicked on Marchesa. "Oh my god!" I said, cutting Jazz off from the story that he was telling me about Emmett.

"What?!" Jasper asked, sounding worried. Oh my goodness, he was adorable and so sweet and incredibly hot!

"I found the perfect dress for Bella!" I said as I gazed at it. I clicked add to bag after I put in her tiny size.

"Oh, ok, well I gotta go, Ali. Emmett just broke his bed from jumping on it." He told me as he laughed. Awww! He called me Ali. Everyone calls me Al, not Ali. How cute! I had my own personal nickname from him.

"Ok, bye, Jazz. I'll talk to you soon" I told him as I laughed at Emmet and then I hung up.

Everything was great, except for two things, Rose and I needed dresses and Bella needed a date.

**Bella's POV:**

_SNAP! _I looked up from my book and saw Emmett on the floor with his bed cracked into many pieces. I got up from the guest room chair and I helped Emmett up as I laughed.

"Oh, ok, well I gotta go, Ali. Emmett just broke his bed from jumping on it." I heard Jasper say to someone on the phone.

"Em, you always break things!" I said as I picked up the broken pieces. He picked up some too and we walked outside to our big trashcans and threw them in. "I guess we're gonna have to get a new bed."

"I'm sorry, Bella" He said, looking very apologetic. "After seeing that little girl on TV have so much fun jumping on her bed, I had to try it."

"It's ok, Em. I guess we're gonna have to find you a new place to sleep." I told him.

* * *

Emmett ended up sleeping on an air mattress in the guest bedroom. He would sleep there until we got a new bed. When my alarm clock went off, I ran into the shower. Soon after, I put on a baggy T-shirt and shorts and went into the kitchen. The twins were there already waiting for breakfast. They both were matching Juicy Couture track suits and their hair was up in sleek ponytails.

I made them eggs and bacon and went over to the Hales. I got over and knocked and this time Rosalie answered it. "Hey girl" She said to me. We went upstairs and Alice was already throwing clothes around the room, looking for the perfect last day of school outfit.

Soon enough, she found outfits for all of us. We got ready quickly and ran out to the car.

"Bells, who are you going to go to the Ball with? Alice asked. "You can't go solo" Rosalie nodded at this.

"Yes I can and I will" I said. Alice huffed and then went back to her careful driving.

"But we don't do _solo_…" I heard her say under her breath. I shot her a death stare and she pretended to ignore it. We soon arrived at school and prepared ourselves for the last day.

* * *

The last day wasn't that bad. No one said anything to us and we had a great time. We enjoyed the talent show that our school had on the last day. Everyone was carefree. No one gave us dirty looks or mean glares. I was happy. When we got home, we went right back to shopping. Alice told me not to look for a dress. I was just there to help her and Rose find their dresses. I knew that she would find me a dress. I huffed and I started to look through the hangers for the "perfect dress" for Alice and Rose. I went through all the colors like white, yellow, red, pink, purple, blue, green, and finally went to black. I scanned and finally I saw the dress for Rose. It was beautiful. It was exactly her style.

"Rose, this is the dress for you!" I said to her. She looked at it and gasped.

"Bella, it's the perfect dress! Thank you sooo much!" She said as she hugged me. She went to try it on and of course it looked amazing on her, like it was made for her.

She went to buy it, while Alice sulked. "Al, what's wrong" I asked. She sighed.

"Both you and Rose have the perfect dresses, while I have—omg! This is the dress!" She said as she held up a silver gown. I smiled and she sprinted into the dressing room! "I found my dress!" She sang. She came out of the dressing room and my jaw dropped.

"Al, you look ah-mazing! Jasper is gonna love you in this!" I told her.

"You think?" She asked, twirling around.

"Defiantly." I told her and she went back into the room to change. Once she was finished, she whipped out her credit card and paid for the silver, shiny gown.

**I hope that you enjoyed the chapter. Next chapter Edward's POV!!!! :] I am going to work on the prom chapter right now! Please review! Thanks! I will update soon!**

**Live. Laugh. Love.**

**-Luvinlifee :]**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi everybody! This chapter is in Edward's POV! So please enjoy and REVIEW!**

**Thanks! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**Chapter 6: Footsteps:**

**Edward's POV:**

I threw on a black polo and dark jeans before I headed into my car. My phone beeped and I looked at the text that I received when I got to a red light.

_Edward, Ur l8!_

_Hurry ^. I need food! Me hungry!_

_-T 3_

**(A/N: Translation: Edward you are late. Hurry up! I need food! I am hungry! From Tanya with love.)**

I sighed as I snapped my phone shut. I didn't know why I was dating Tanya. I guess it had to do with the fact that the captain of the basketball team always went out with the head cheerleader. It was tradition or so the guys on the team said. So I asked Tanya out on a date and we had a good time. I was really only interested in her as a friend, but the guys started calling me gay for not thinking that she was hot. I mean, she was fairly good looking but I didn't like her personality. She was rude to the Hale sisters and Bella Swan. I didn't know why but I always wanted to protect Bella from harm. Bella looked so breakable and I hated how Tanya acted towards her.

The light turned green and I sped off towards Tanya's house. When I arrived, I walked up to the front of their light blue house and knocked lightly on their wooden door. The door was opened swiftly by Tanya's mother.

"Hello Mrs. Delaney. How are you?" I greeted her. She hugged me before speaking.

"Oh Edward darling, call me Heather, you know that!" She told me as she released me from her grasp. She was the kind of mom that kind of came onto you. She always flirted with me when Tanya wasn't around. She flipped back her white-blonde hair and batted her eyelashes at me. Tanya came down the steps, taking one at a time and she kissed my cheek.

"Hey, babe" She said, shooing her flirtatious mother away. "How do I look? Not fat, right? I mean, if I do, you _must_ tell me!" She said as she showed me her outfit. She wore a flowery dress with a pair of heels.

"Tanya, you look perfectly fine" I told her. She smiled and grabbed my hand and pulled me out the door. That was one of the many things that I did not like about Tanya. She was so insecure. She always asked me if I thought she looked fat, which she defiantly wasn't. She was very skinny and petite. Her strawberry blonde hair was always in long waves and she wore nice clothes. She knew that she was pretty; she just wanted compliments, which I gave her plenty of.

I opened the passenger door for her and she got in, without a thank you. I grimaced as I shut the door. I sighed and walked to my side, got in, and drove off towards the diner that we went to. As if right on cue, Tanya started talking about her friends and the new argument going on between her and a few other girls. I said little words as she went on and on about their little spat. When we arrived, I sighed again for the second time that night. Tonight was the night. Tonight, I was going to breakup with her.

Once we sat down, a skinny waitress came to take our drink orders. She was a tall girl with black hair that was short and choppy. Her name tag said Emma.

"Hi, I'm Emma and I will be your server tonight. What would you like to drink?"

I ordered a Coke, while Tanya ordered a water. Emma walked away and said that the beverages would be out soon.

"Tanya, we need to talk" I said to her, her eyes flashed when I said this.

"About what, babe?" She asked. Confusion was written all over her face, but she seemed to know what I was getting at.

"Well, we have been dating a long time and I think we should…"

"Should what, Eddie-boo? You're not thinking of getting married, right?" She asked with excitement coloring her face.

"No, that's not it. I think we should see other people, you know break up for a little while or something…" I told her with great hesitance.

"WHAT?!? Edward, we have been dating for so long and everything has been great! Why breakup? We're great together, like peanut-butter and jelly." Her face was red with anger and rage. She looked about ready to explode. "We were gonna go to college together and become famous lawyers and we would end getting married and have zero kids because you know that I don't like them! It would be the perfect future, the perfect future together…" She was now blubbering with tears streaming down her face. I wanted to take back those words that I said but I couldn't and I wouldn't. It hurt me to see her so upset, but I could not be with her anymore.

"I'm sorry Tanya, but that's not the life that I want. I want to have many kids and I want to be a doctor, not a lawyer. It's not—

"—Edward, you have always wanted to be a lawyer and follow in your father's footsteps!" She interrupted me.

"I know, but I don't want to follow to be a lawyer. I want to be a doctor like Carlisle." I murmured. Her tear-stained face smoothed out and she seemed to understand.

My mother and father died when I was young. I was in an orphanage when Carlisle and Esme found me. Soon after, they adopted me and I moved in with them in a little town called Forks. Carlisle was a doctor and Esme was an interior designer. I used to tell everyone that I wanted to be a lawyer like my late father, but I didn't really want to be one. I thought that I would be disgracing him if I wasn't a lawyer. I was interested in going to med school and becoming a doctor like my adoptive father.

"Edward, I don't want to breakup so I will let you think and we can talk about at the Ball, kay? I will be wearing a white gown. We can work everything out there, like we can pick colleges that will be good for both medicine and law. I can have one kid and everything will be fine between us." She said as she got up from the table. She just wasn't going to let go. "Edward, I will always love you. You still have a chance to take it back."

I nodded and hugged her goodbye and paid for the drinks and left. On the way home, I got a sundae from Dairy Queen. It was much better than having a real meal. When I got home, I went straight to bed, even though it was only 8 'o clock.

I was never going to find the perfect girl for me. Little did I know that I would find her in only two days.

**Yay! I brought in Edward! I hope you liked the chapter. I had fun writing it. I made Tanya's last name Delaney because it was the closet to Denali. Please review and I promise that the ball preparations will be the next chapter!**

**Live. Laugh. Love.**

**-Luvinlifee :]]**


	7. Chapter 7

**This chapter is my favorite chapter by far! I would have had this chapter up by Sunday, but something was wrong with my login, but not anymore! Yay! This is all about the ball and their preparations! Hope you love it! It's extra long, by 1,000 words in fact! Please enjoy and REVIEW! Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. However, I own Stacy, Connie, and Brina. I do not own the company Apple, but I own an iPod.**

**Chapter 7: His Emerald Eyes:**

**Bella's POV:**

"Wait, but the ball is tonight!" I told my wicked stepmother after she told me that the basement better by clean by the time she got home at midnight.

"I do not care, Isabella. It better be finished or I will have to talk to your father about your cousin and his friend staying here. I could kick them out at any point. When I get home, you better be here and the basement better be spotless." She told me as she left.

I sighed and got out the cleaning supplies. I guess I wasn't going to be going to the ball. The basement was a mess. The twins always had parties down there. There were beer cans lying all over the place. Stains were on the rugs. I would never be finished in time.

_We were both young when I first saw you  
__I close my eyes and—_

"—Hello? Hey Al, what's up?" I said into the phone.

"You better get over here so we can get our manicures and pedicures!" She said.

"Al, I can't go. Stacy is making me stay here and clean the basement. I won't be finished in time for the ball." I said.

"Wait, I have an idea. I'll be over in a few minutes." She said before she hung up.

**Jasper's POV:**

"Hello?" I said as I answered my cell.

"Hey Jazz, it's Ali. I need a favor from you and Em." She said into the receiver.

"Sure, anything for you." I told her.

"Well, can you guys help Rose and I clean Bella's basement?" She asked. I told her sure and she said that she would be over in a few minutes.

I told Emmett about it and we went downstairs to tell Bella.

* * *

"Ugh. This place is disgusting" I murmured as we descended down the basement stairs. Emmett nodded in agreement.

"Thanks again, you guys" I heard Bella say as she started picking stuff off the ground.

I grabbed some Windex and I started cleaning the TV screen, while Emmett dusted off the tables with a feather duster.

"I feel like I should be wearing a French Maid costume." Emmett said.

I laughed and went back to cleaning.

_**4 hours later:**_

"I never thought that we would be finished!" Bella said, excitedly as she scanned the room. Everyone nodded in agreement and I smiled at our job well-done.

All the cans were off the floor and in the recycling bin. The stains were taken out of the carpet with Resolve carpet cleaner. There was no dust in sight. The couches were clean of dog hair and lint. The room looked brand-new.

"Bells, we still have time to go get mani/pedis." Alice said with great excitement. Bella nodded and Alice grabbed her hand and the three girls ran up the stairs.

**Bella's POV:**

_**2 hours before the Masquerade Ball:**_

I was reading my book when Alice waltzed into my room. She grabbed my hand and pulled me all the way to her house. "Come on, Bella! You're going to look beautiful!" She said as she dragged me into her dungeon.

Rose was already there putting on her gown. Her gown was totally gorgeous. It was a black tulle dress. There was silver beading on it. The whole look made Rosalie look even more breathtakingly beautiful. Her hair was up in a chic bun with her gold curls coming out. Her eyes looked even more purple with the eyeliner that she put on. Even with a mask covering her face, I knew that everyone would know exactly who was wearing it. Just looking at her made my ego shoot down. Alice noticed this and pulled me into her closet and pulled out my gown.

It was beautiful; she hadn't let me look at it, until now. I gazed at, mesmerized. I had never seen anything like it. It was a pinkish-gray color. It had intricate beading at the top. It was strapless with a sweetheart neckline. It looked expensive. Alice smiled and handed it to me. I quickly slipped the gown on. It fit perfectly. I looked down at the beautiful dress and smiled. Alice pulled me back into her room and started putting makeup on my pale face. Rose got up and plugged the curling iron in and started putting my hair in ringlets.

"Alice, you need to get dressed! Jasper won't want to wait forever." I told her. She simply smiled and went back to brushing eye shadow on my eyelids.

"I can get ready in seconds flat, you know that!" She told me, moving onto eyeliner.

"I know, but it's _the _ball!" I responded. She laughed and soon enough, I was ready. My dress made me look like a princess. I felt like one too since Alice made me wear a tiara. It was simple but beautiful. It had pearls in it. My hair was down with my side bangs curled at the side of my face. The rest of my hair was in ringlets with the tiara on top.

"Alice, go get ready!" I told her. She listened and went to her closet to grab her dress. She walked back in with a silver gown on. It was simple, but elegant. It was very Alice. The dress was strapless with a beaded empire waist. She paired it with silver heels and Rose started to do her hair. While she was doing that, Alice was brushing makeup on her face.

I pulled on my silver strappy heels. I got up and walked over to them. I tripped only once along the way. "I am so excited." I said as I pulled my mask over my face.

"Me too!" Alice squealed.

When we were finished, we went swiftly back to my house. The guys were waiting with corsages in the hands and they put them on the girls. I sat down in the kitchen, while they had their private moments with each other.

"Let's go, Bells!" Emmett said as he grabbed my hand, then Rosalie's with the other. We ran out to the limo, waiting for us. I tripped twice, but Jasper helped me up both times.

* * *

I left my coat in the limo and pulled my mask down as I got out of the vehicle. Alice grabbed my hand.

"Oh my god, I have waited all year for this!" She said as we walked in.

"I know" I responded.

When we got in the fancy hotel, I looked around. There was a big elegant staircase leading to the dance floor. There were chandeliers scattered along the ceiling. It was beautiful. Last year, the ball was at our school, but the student council raised enough money for a new venue. Everywhere I looked, there were long gowns and tiaras or tuxes and suits. Everyone wore a masquerade mask.

Alice and Jasper walked hand-in-hand down the staircase and started dancing. Rosalie and Emmett soon followed. I was nervous though, I did not want to go solo, but I knew I wouldn't be able to find a date. I was average Bella Swan, the girl that everyone disliked.

I descended down the stairs, holding onto the railing for balance. As I walked, I saw all eyes on the staircase. No one was in front of me. So why was everyone staring? I chanced a glance behind me, but no one was there either. I blushed as I heard wolf-whistles and whispering. I looked behind me again, no one at all. Now this was starting to get weird. They probably knew who I was and wanted to make fun of me. I reached the bottom and walked swiftly to the fruit punch table. I was pouring myself a cup of punch when I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Would you care to dance?" I heard as I turned around. I looked up to see a handsome boy with bronze hair and emerald eyes. The muscular, yet lean boy looked somewhat familiar.

"Uh…I'm not very good" I told him, before I got lost in his eyes.

"It's all about the leading." He told me in a silky voice. He then grabbed my hand and a slow song came on. A bolt of electricity went through my body when he touched me. I was about to walk away when he pulled me close, putting on hand on my back and holding my hand in his other.

We looked into each other's eyes for a long time and too soon, the song ended.

"How about another?" He asked. I nodded, at loss for words. "So, what's your name?"

"Uhh…" I said. I wasn't sure whether or not I should tell him my name. He might recognize me if I said Isabella or Bella.

"So, no name?" He asked. I nodded and he remained silent for the rest of the song.

Finally I worked up the courage to talk. "What's your name?"

"Uhh, I think I'm going to remain nameless also." He responded and I looked up at him and immediately got lost into pools of green. He seemed to notice this and he smiled a crooked grin. I remember this grin, but I couldn't remember the exact person it belonged to.

We talked about everything, favorite animals, colors, school, music, and other sorts. I was falling for him and I was falling fast. We ended up dancing together the whole night, until Alice tapped my arm.

"Hey, it's 11:45. We got to leave and get you home." She whispered urgently into my ear. "Remember, you're not supposed to be here!" She said as she tried to pull me away. But I couldn't leave just yet.

"I have to go." I told him.

I did not know this angel's name, but I knew that I was in love with him. I gave him a swift peck on the lips and another shot of electricity went through me.

"Wait, you can't leave yet! I don't even know your name. When will I see you again?" He asked me.

"I don't know, but I really have to leave." I said as I neared the staircase.

I fall on the way up and dropped my purse. Many things went flying and I quickly grabbed the objects.

"Come on, girl! It's 11:50!" Alice yelled. I ran up the stairs as fast as I could in my strappy heels.

**Edward's POV: **

I watched her as she ran up the stairs. All of the items of her purse flew out and she dropped down to her knees and quickly picked them up. One shiny object wasn't picked up, though.

A tiny girl in a silver dress yelled for her to hurry up and she soon ran up the staircase. I watched the unknown girl that I had fallen for as she departed from the extravagant hotel. I walked up the stairs thinking that it was time to leave and I saw the shiny object on the carpet of the stairs. It was a silver iPod. I picked it up and put it in my pocket. I got in my car and went home.

As I went to bed, I thought of the girl that I had fallen in love with. _If only I knew her name…_

**Bella's POV:**

We made it home at exactly 12:00 and I was lucky enough that Stacy wasn't there yet. Alice, Rose, and I ran upstairs to my room and we quickly changed into pajamas. The boys did the same in their room. We washed our faces and took the pins out of our hair and hid the gowns in the back of my closet. I heard a door slam and we ran down the steps.

"Hi, Stacy. I finished cleaning and I was wondering if the girls could sleepover" I said, welcoming her home with a warm smile. She didn't answer, but went straight to the basement. I followed closely behind. She nodded at the clean room.

"It could be cleaner, but you can have those girls stay because they have nice parents." She said. I was surprised at her act of kindness, but it soon went away. "Fetch me some low-fat Pringles." She said to me, acting as if I were a dog. I did as I was told and she soon went upstairs to bed.

We set up sleeping bags in the living room. Jasper and Emmett went into the kitchen to make some popcorn. Once they were gone, Alice and Rosalie started grilling me about the mystery guy.

"So, Bella, what's his name? Grade? Age? Eye color? Favorite Color?" They asked all at the same time.

"I don't know his name, but he will be a junior next year like us, Al, he's got gorgeous emerald eyes and his fav color is brown." I told them.

"But, Bella, how are you supposed to see him again if you don't know his name?" Alice whined.

"Now that I'm not sure about…all I know is that I really like him." I said them.

"Are you serious, Bells? You never have crushes on anyone!" Rose murmured with shock written on her face. I nodded with a small grin. Luckily, Jasper and Emmett had come back in with Pop Secret popcorn in their arms. We put on _Step Brothers_ and laughed our asses off. I fell asleep sometime after when we were watching _Baby Mama_.

When I woke the next morning, I started breakfast. I fried up some eggs and bacon. I then got out the Bisquick pancake mix and made blueberry pancakes. The rest soon woke up and we ate and planned what we were going to do for the day. We decided on La Push. Even though we went before, it would be fun.

**Edward's POV:**

When I woke, I looked at the back of the iPod. There was a note engraved.

_If found, please return to:  
__Isabella Swan_

**Cliff! This was the longest chapter that I have ever written, so please review! It took me a while to write. Please review, I like them better than favorite's lists. Thanks! Next chapter will be up soon!**

**Live. Laugh. Love.**

**-Luvinlifee :]]**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everybody! Thank you for all your amazing reviews! I love them! They make me happy and want to write more. So I really hope you enjoy the chapter. I'm been really working hard on it. I hope it is ok. I've been trying to make the chapters longer. Please Review and enjoy! ALL OUTFITS ON PROFILE. Sorry I posted the ball gowns so late, if you haven't seen them, go check them out! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**Chapter Eight: Partaayy!**

**Edward POV**

I stared at the metal engraving on the back of the iPod for an hour. Isabella Swan? I never knew…I should have, though. Her soft, chocolate eyes always seemed to welcome me in. How could I not know it was her? I went all through elementary school and middle school with her and yet when she wore a masquerade mask, I couldn't even recognize who she was.

She looked beautiful that night, but she did everyday. Her brown hair always seemed to frame her face perfectly in soft waves. Everything about her made me like her, but did I love her? I should have talked to her sooner, maybe then, by now, we would already be dating. I knew that no matter what I was still in love with this angel. These thoughts ran through my head for a while before I decided to do something productive.

I got off my comfy bed and took a quick shower and got dressed in jeans and a t-shirt. I got in my car after saying goodbye to my mother, Esme. I knew where I wanted to go, but I didn't know how I would approach her. I reached her big house and knocked on the door.

**Connie POV**

_Diinnnggg-Doooonnnggg!_

I heard the doorbell and went up to get it since Bella wasn't here to do it. I looked out the peephole before opening the door and I immediately ran back up the stairs at lightening speed and got out of my pajamas. I pulled my blue bunny slippers off and I threw on a cute pink cleavage-showing top with white shorts. I teased my hair a little and ran swiftly back down the staircase.

I opened the door again, thanking my lucky stars that he was still there, "Hey, Edward, what's up? Come in!" I told him eagerly. I pulled his hand and dragged him inside.

"I just came to see if I could talk to Bella? Is she here?" He asked. Why would he ask about Bella? What's so great about her? "I came to return her iPod." He said as if he could read my thoughts.

"Oh, well, she's not here. She's over in La Push. I would be happy to give it to her, though." I told him, offering to take the iPod with my hand. He shook his head at the offer.

"No, I have to go over there anyway; I'll just give it to her if I see her." He told me. My face fell slightly, but I covered it up quickly with a small grin.

"Well, I'll tell her that you came by." I said as he walked to his car. "Come again!" I yelled to him. I smiled my biggest smile at him as he drove away in his silver Volvo.

This was so not far! Why did Bella have to have all the luck? She was lucky to have me as a sister. She had Edward Cullen giving her iPod back to her. I mean it could have been weirdo, Mike Newton, but it was the freaking-hot Edward who had her iPod. Edward was also newly-single which made him even more irresistible. Isabella seemed to get all the luck! I stormed back upstairs to my room, thinking of gorgeous Edward. Life just wasn't fair…

**Bella POV**

_So so What?_

_I'm still a rock star_

_I got my rock moves_

_And I don't need you_

_And Guess what_

_I'm having more fun_

Our stereo was blasting on the soft blanket of sand. We were all dancing on the beach, going crazy. It was so much fun. There were a bunch of La Push kids there and we were having the time of our lives. Music was blasting in my ears. It was only a little bit into the afternoon, but we were partying like crazy. My head was starting to pound so I decided to stop dancing for a little while.

"Al, I'm gonna take a walk, okay?" I told Alice, she nodded and I started walking down the beach. As I walked farther away from the scene, my head's pulsing was slowing. I sat down when I could no longer see the massive party going on or hear the blaring music. I fixed my wild hair by putting it up in a ponytail. I zoned out for a while, until I heard feet on the white sand. I looked up, thinking it was Alice or Emmett, but I was in for a surprise. It was none other than Edward Cullen. I looked into his emerald eyes and knew that this was the boy that I had fallen for. How could I not have known? I mean he was the only person that I knew that had eyes that looked that amazing. I got up quickly and went to greet him.

"Hi" I said to him, but it came out more like a question.

"Uh…hi Bella…how are you?" He asked, looking like he was trying to figure out a hard calculus problem.

"I'm good. I needed to take a breather from that party. Is that why you're here?" I asked, curious as to why he was talking to me.

"Yeah, I heard about the party and decided to swing by and see who was here." He said. I nodded and started walking back towards the party. "Wait, Bella, uh, I found your iPod last night and I wanted to return it to you." He said, taking my iPod out of his jeans pocket.

"Thanks, Edward, I was looking for that earlier." I said as I took it from him.

"Anytime, Bella" He responded looking into my eyes. I guess he didn't realize that I was the girl that he danced with last night.

**Edward POV**

"Anytime Bella" I responded, looking into her deep brown eyes. I then moved my gaze to what she was wearing. She wore a white shirt with green shorts. Her brown waves were up in a ponytail and wore minimal makeup. This was the angel that I was in love with. I had fallen for her and I had fallen fast.

"So, did you go to the ball last night?" She asked, fiddling with her bracelet. Clearly, she didn't recognize me as the boy that she danced with all night.

"Yeah, it was a lot of fun." I responded as I thought about dancing with her. She had looked beautiful in her gown.

"Yeah, I had so much fun." She agreed. "Did you go with Tanya?" She asked.

"No, we broke up a last week." I informed her. Her brown eyes seemed to light up for a moment, but the excitement dissolved quickly and was replaced with a sort of sadness glint in them.

"I'm sorry. Are you okay?" Bella asked.

"No, I'm really fine. _I_ broke up with _her_. We both wanted different things. She's just not the one for me…" I told her.

"Oh, well that's too bad. I better get back to the party. Alice might be looking for me." She responded. I nodded and she started to walk back to the party again. I couldn't lose my chance.

"Wait, Bella!" I called.

She spun around. "Yeah, Edward?"

"Uhh…nothing" I called back and she went slowly back to the party.

I sat on the sand and dazed for a while. How could I lose my chance? Why did I not tell that it was me? That I was the one who danced with her?

**Bella's POV:**

_With all my friends is all I need_

_Pass out at 3 wake up at 10_

_Go out to eat and then do it again_

I started to dance, but lost focus. I wanted to go back to hangout with Edward. I left the party for the second time and started walking down the beach towards Edward. I sat down next to him.

"Not enjoying the party?" He asked when he noticed that it was me. I nodded.

"Yeah, I not much of a partying person, while my friends love it…" I said.

"I'm the same way. The guys on the team all love parties, while I do not so much." He responded.

We ended talking the rest of the night. We talked about hopes and dreams. He wanted to have many children and wanted to be a doctor. He told me about how he felt like he _had_ to follow his father, not Carlisle, but his biological father. His real father was a lawyer. I talked about things with him that I never told anyone, not even Alice or Emmett. He was starting to become my closest friend. I felt so comfortable around him. His personality seemed to match mine.

* * *

"Bella" I heard someone say as he shook me awake gently. His voice was sheer silk and my eyelids fluttered open. "Come on, sleepy-head, wake up. Everyone is leaving. The cops came to see what all the noise was about." He said to me.

I looked around, taking in my surroundings. It had gotten very dark and the moon was full and reflecting on the blue ocean. I looked towards where the party was and it was completely deserted.

I got up and started walking towards Emmett's Jeep in a daze.

"Where are you going?" He asked, standing still.

"To my cousin's Jeep." I replied. He ran to catch up with me.

"You know, Bella, we should do this more often." He told me as we neared the gravel parking lot. I nodded.

"Yeah, this was fun. You're a good friend." I responded with a small smile. He grinned back at me with a crooked smile and my heart melt. Could this boy be anymore amazing?

When we arrived at the lot, Emmett looked about ready to explode.

"Bella, where have you been? We've been looking all over for you! It's nearing midnight!" He roared. I had never seen Emmett so angry.

"I'm sorry, Em, but in my defense, I told Alice that I would be going on a walk." I told him and Alice glared at me.

"That's beside the point, Bella. It was two in the afternoon then. Someone could have hurt you. You should have at least come back." He reprehended me.

"I'm sorry, Em, I fell asleep. Anyway, my friend, Edward was with me." I told him.

"I do not care who was with you! You should have stayed at the party." He told me.

I waved goodbye to Edward and jumped into the Jeep. Alice, Rose, and Jasper were already in the vehicle. I sulked as I saw them stare at me.

**Edward POV**

"Look, Preppy,"** (A/N: Cookie to the first person who knows who says this) **Bella's older cousin, Emmett said to me. "I would like to thank you for keeping my baby cousin safe. She is like my little sister and she's very important to me."

I nodded before he went into his car. I got in my car and thought about my day with Bella. She was a great girl, but it hurt to hear her call me just her friend. Each time I thought about it, her words stung me even more. I had to ask her out sometime…

**How did you guys like the chapter? So will Bella and Edward ever get together? You'll just have to wait and find out! It wasn't how I expected to turn out. It was not as good as I wanted, but I thought that you guys deserved to get another for reviewing. Please Review and I ****might**** post another chapter this weekend. Thanks!**

**Songs in the chapter: **_**So What?**_** By Pink and **_**I love College**_** by Asher Roth **

**Live. Laugh. Love.**

**-Luvinlifee :]]**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone! You all gave amazing reviews! These reviews help to write so much. I hope that you'll like this chapter. Please enjoy and review! Thanks! 1, 535 words!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**Chapter Nine: Dinner with the gang**

**Emmett's POV:**

"Em, Jazz, you guys need to get jobs!" I heard Bella yell to us from downstairs. The sound woke both me and Jasper up. I slowly got off my air mattress and started walking down the wooden steps. Bella was in the kitchen making chocolate chip waffles. The scent filled my nostrils and my stomach growled in reply.

"I promise that I'll get a job soon..."I told her as I sat at the table. "Do you help with anything?" I asked. Bella started laughing. "What?"

"Em, you never ask to help! You're the laziest person that I know!" She told me in between her loud laughs. I glared at her and started setting the table. Bella soon finished and called the rest of the family down. Jasper sat down next to me and soon the twins came down. When we finished eating, I got up and put my plate in the sink.

"Bella, Jasper and I are looking for an apartment today. Then I will be bringing my transfer papers to the post office. We'll probably be back late this afternoon." I told her and she nodded as she scrubbed the dishes.

"Have fun and look for jobs!" She yelled as we were walking out the door.

**Bella's POV:**

_Beeeeppp! Beeeeppp! Beeeeppp! _

I looked down at my phone.

_**One new text message.**_

I smiled as I saw who it was from. Edward.

I put away the syrup to the waffles away quickly. Opening my phone, my grin got wider.

_Hey Bella  
__What's up?_

**(A/n: **Bella is **bold, **Edward is_italics_**.)**

**Nothing much, just chilling. You?**

_Same. We should hang out today. _

My heart fluttered and I instantly replied.

**Yeah, that would be fun. Where?**

_Cool, how about coffee in Port Angeles at the old coffee shop?_

**Sounds good. When?**

_Like an hour?_

**K, cool. See you then.**

I ran up the stairs after I saw that my message was sent. I sprinted into the shower and blew dry my hair. Frantic, I looked at each article of clothing in my closet. Nothing was right. I finally found the perfect outfit. It was a white tank with CHANGE on the front and a pair of black jean shorts. I paired the clothing with white ballet flats. Rushing, I hurried to my old truck and starting driving in the direction of Port Angeles.

Just on time, I got out the old beat-up truck and ran towards the shop. Trying not to slip on the wet-slick stairs, I opened the shop's door. Inhaling the smells of coffee beans, I looked around the quiet shop. I found Edward right away. He looked casual in a pair of dark jeans and a white polo. His bronze locks were in disarray and his emerald eyes shining.

"How are you?" I asked as I sat in the seat across from him.

"I'm good." He responded, pushing a cup of coffee towards me. I thanked him and started to put cream and sugar into my drink. "You?"

"Never been better" I said back. He smiled as I blushed at my comment.

We talked for a while. It was mostly random stuff like favorite colors, bands, music, hair colors, and books. We talked for many hours before the owner said that they were closing up the shop. Edward walked with me to my car before saying that we should hang out again. I agreed and got in my car.

"Bella, we got an apartment!" I heard Emmett yell when I opened the front door.

"You did?" I asked, quite surprised with a smile on my face.

"Yeppers and we move in two days!" He said, full of excitement. When I heard this, my smile fell ever so slightly. I did not want Emmett and Jasper to leave. "Oh, Bells, you can come any time. Don't worry!" He told me, noticing that I was upset. I gave him a hug and went upstairs.

* * *

Over the next two days, I helped Jasper and Emmett get all their stuff from their old house and bring it to their new apartment. Emmett and Jasper both transferred colleges and I helped them look for jobs. Both nights, I was extremely exhausted when I went to bed. They decided to have a little get-together with me, Alice, and Rose the next night. I decided to text Edward and see if he wanted to come. He had been texting me and I could never respond to his messages because I would be carrying a box up the stairs or helping Emmett find a job. When I asked, Edward said that he would like to come.

That night, I got ready as fast as I could. I pulled on a pink multi-colored tank top from PacSun and a pair of jean shorts with my black converse. I finished it off with black and silver bangles. My hair was blown dry and when it neared six o'clock, I ran out to my old, withered truck.

Driving along, I thought of how the rest of the gang would like Edward. Alice and Rosalie both knew how I felt about him, but I was still unsure about the guys. Getting out, I ran my fingers through my brown hair. When I let myself through their apartment door, I saw that Emmett and Rose were already setting the dining room table. Alice was in their tiny kitchen with Jasper adding the final ingredients to the pasta sauce.

"Hey" I said as I sat on their comfy grey couch.

"How are you, Bella?" Rose asked as she came over to give me a hug.

"I'm good. Do you need help with anything?" I asked, walking into the kitchen.

"Yeah, can you put the pasta on the table?" Alice asked before she gave me a hug. I grabbed the pasta bowl and put it onto the dark stained wood table. There was soft knock at the door and I went to get it.

Opening the door, I got a beautiful sight. Edward was there with his hair in casual disarray and looking totally god-like. I smiled at him before giving him a quick hug. I blushed as I did so. Red in the face, I shut the door behind him and welcomed him into my cousin's home. I quickly introduced him to the rest of the group. They all were polite to him, but I could tell it was forced. Alice and Rose must have told them to nice. We soon sat down for dinner.

Throughout the dinner, everyone seemed to have warmed up to Edward. Emmett was the only on who did not. Finishing up our meal, we decided to watch a few movies. We decided to first watch The Dark Knight. I had seen it before, but each time I saw it, I got even more mesmerized by it. I felt fuzziness coming over me and slowly my eyes shut. When I awoke, I was laying my head in Edward's lap. He and everyone else looked like they fell asleep during the second movie. Getting up, I moved my body to laying my head on his shoulder. That would seem more friend-like. I quickly went back to sleep. This was a good night.

**So I hope you liked the chapter. Remember to review! **

**Also, I am now starting to write my Harry Potter fanfic, but it will be a little different. It will be a Twilight-Harry Potter cross-over. I need ideas on why the vampires will be in Hogwarts. I know that I want them there during Harry's year six at Hogwarts School, but I am not sure as to why they will be there. Please add them in a review, thanks!**

**I will be starting up the sequel to Breaking Dawn sequel soon, so be sure to my profile for any new stories. It will be called "Run", I think…**

**Song to listen to: "Time is running out"-Muse**

**Live. Laugh. Love.**

**-Luvinlifee :]**


	10. Chapter 10

**Heeey everybody! **

**Some people complained about the last chapter. I know that it was not the most exciting chapter yet, but it was mostly a filler chapter. I don't want crazy action in every single chapter. **

**A few people asked about why Emmett disliked Edward so much. I'm sorry that I didn't explain it in the chapter. Well, Emmett doesn't like him because of the whole beach incident with Bella. Also because he dated Tanya, the uber-bitch that is mean to Bella, Rose, and Alice. Most importantly, he doesn't like him because he suspects that Edward likes Bella a lot. He doesn't want anyone harming his baby cousin.**

**Sorry that there such a long Author's Note. Please remember to review. Thanks! I took a little time jump in the story. Hope that you guys aren't upset. 2,166 words. Please enjoy and review! Can I get 20 reviews? Maybe? If not, then oh well.**

**Disclaimer: I never owned Twilight…and I never will…**

**Chapter 10: Time Flies:**

Over the next two years, Edward and I became best friends. He got along great with all of my friends, even Emmett. They actually became really good friends. It was quite surprising, but it happened. I never ended up admitting to Edward how I felt about him.

Those two years were filled with heart break and happiness. I saw Edward go through many girlfriends and each new girlfriend cut me like an open wound. Every flirt going on between him and another girl cut my wound deeper and deeper. Happiness did come, though. I got to be best friends with Edward. He defended me when people were mean in school, especially Tanya. He was like my special protector. He was simply amazing.

I talked with Alice and Rose about Edward. They told me that if I wanted to make him jealous, I could find a boyfriend. I did find a boyfriend and I am not that happy with him. He was an old family friend's son of Charlie's. He went to a La Push school and was two years younger. Jacob Black was sweet, at times, but overly overprotecting. He didn't like me hanging out with Edward so much. It would always put a strain on our relationship when I would tell him that I would be hanging out with Edward. I didn't really like going out with Jake at first, but I think I sort of felt something towards him. I didn't know whether it was true love or brotherly love. Jake wasn't the best boyfriend nor anywhere near close, but he was occasionally a gentleman. He usually didn't come to important events, like right now, my graduation from Forks High School. We would end up getting in fights and breaking up. Soon after, he would apologize and then I would reluctantly go back with him.

I stopped zoning out because I wanted to hear my name called. Alice and Edward were already called and sitting on the other side of the room. A few names were called before I finally heard my own.

"Isabella Swan" I heard my principal call. I got up and walked to the center of the stage and was handed my diploma. I shook hands with my principal and vice principal as they both congratulated me. I slowly walked in my black heels to the graduated side and sat next to my two best friends. Alice squealed in excitement and gave me a tight hug. Edward gave me an awkward hug because I was too dazed to hug back. Blushing profusely, I returned the hug.

Edward pulled away and whispered in my ear, "I'm going to take my best friend out tonight for a little graduation celebration and she's _gonna_ go!" He told me. He smiled at me.

I shook my head and whispered back because the principal was still calling the names, "Jacob will want to take me out." I told him sadly. His smile faded and turned abruptly into a frown.

"Bella, why are you dating him? He's not even at _your_ graduation! This dude is a jerk and you know it." He told me, not bothering to whisper. Alice glared at us.

"People are still being called! This is not the time to be rude!" She whispered at us.

The names were soon finished being called. Everyone was either crying or jumping up and down.

"You are now graduates of Forks High School!" The principal called from the podium. Cheers erupted throughout the tiny gymnasium. We all threw our blue caps in the air and hugged anyone and everyone who was around. I _even_ hugged Tanya with fat tears in my eyes.

She was crying like me when she pulled me into a hug, "I'm sorry that I was so mean to you!" She sobbed as she pulled me into a hug. "I'm just so jealous of you, Rosalie, and Alice."

"Its okay, Tanya. It was definitely a different experience meeting you." I told her as I pulled away, but she pulled me into another hug. _How odd._

"No really, I'm so sorry" She said again and I nodded as if saying it were alright. I pulled away again and this time she let me go. I went over to Rose, Emmett, and Jasper, who were there to watch us graduate.

I pulled them each into hugs as more salty tears streamed down my cheeks. "Bella, where's Jacob?" Rose asked.

"He didn't come…" I responded.

"That little pussy didn't come?!" Emmett roared. "He does know that you're graduating, right? Bells, why are you dating this jerk?" I shrugged and he looked even angrier.

"Let's just forget about it." I told them. We soon left. I was in Edward's car. Alice was with Jasper in his car; Emmett and Rose in the big Jeep.

"Edward, I think I'm going to take you up on your offer." I told him with a smile. He smiled back. "What restaurant? Do I need to dress up?"

"No, but you need to wear a dress." He responded, not giving me the restaurant. I simply nodded and thought of an outfit that I was going to wear. Edward dropped me off at my house and said that he would pick me up at 6 'o clock.

I quickly took a shower, even though I had already had taken one before graduation. I pulled off my graduation dress. It was from Delia*s and totally cute. I thought that it was perfect, but it was a day dress and a little too fancy. Otherwise, I would have worn that to dinner with Edward. **(ALL OUTFITS ON PROFILE)**

For some reason, I thought that going out to dinner with Edward would be considered cheating. I had gone out to dinner with Edward before and it was one way for us to stay such good friends. Jake usually didn't like these dinners, but I was rather mad at Jake at the moment.

Emmett and Edward were right. Why was I dating Jacob? Sure, he could be nice. I wasn't in love with him. I barely even liked him, when I thought about it. I knew right away when I started dating him that there was no connection. I thought that maybe Edward would get jealous and finally ask me out or something, but nothing happened. Edward acted as if were the greatest thing in the world. This slashed at the open-wound in my very broken heart. I was never going to be good enough for the god-like Edward Anthony Cullen.

After my shower, I blew my hair dry and curled it into ringlets. I didn't know why I was getting so dressed up for dinner with my best friend and _not_ my boyfriend. I put on a decent amount of makeup. Once I was finished I threw on a casual black dress with a brown belt and a pair of gladiator sandals.

_Beeeeppp! Beeeeppp!_

_**You have one new text message.**_

I sighed as I saw the name. It was Jacob. I snapped my phone open and started reading the message.

_Bella, where are you?-Jake_

**Jake, I'm home, but I'm going to be going out soon-Bella.**

Closing my phone, I got up from my bed and went slowly down the stairs. It was 5:45. I grabbed a cup from the cabinet in the kitchen and filled it with orange soda. Sitting down, I heard my phone beep.

_Why are you going out? And who with?-Jake_

**I'm going out because I want to and I'm going out with a friend.-Bella**

_Who are you going out with?-Jake_

**Edward-Bella**

_I don't want you having dinner with him.-Jake_

**You're not my father. I'm going to have dinner with my best friend, whether you like it or not.-Bella.**

I turned off my phone and put my empty cup in the sink. There was a knock at the door. Before opening it, I fixed my hair once more in the mirror by the door.

"You look beautiful, Bella." Edward told me with a crooked grin.

Blushing, I thanked him. He led me towards his car.

When we arrived at the restaurant, I was awed. I expected a big fancy restaurant, but it was not. The place was called _The Star Diner_. The place was filled with little trinkets on the walls. The style was bright neon colors. The outside was a bright orange with a florescent pink door. Walking in, I caught an appetizing smell of cheeseburgers and French-fries. Edward led me to a bright green booth and soon enough a brunette waitress came to our table. She looked to be about seventeen. The nametag on her neon uniform said _Stephanie_. I scowled at her as she instantly started flirting with Edward. We quickly placed our drink orders and she told us that she would be right back with them.

"So how has your day been?" Edward asked. I laughed.

"Edward, you just saw me two hours ago!" I said to him. He smiled.

"I know, but it's always a good conversation starter"

"Edward, we have been best friends for two years, I think we know how to have a conversation." I responded.

Stephanie soon came back with our drinks. She batted her eyelashes at Edward many times, but he looked like he was trying to ignore it. I placed my order and asked for a cheeseburger and Edward got the same.

While we waited, we talked about college. Edward and I would be going away to Dartmouth together, while everyone in the gang else was staying at home and going to the college nearby. We had decided on sharing an apartment because we would be saving money, not that his family needed to. It would be a blast.

When our food came, we became silent. I felt very awkward. To me, I felt like I was cheating. I finished my cheeseburger slowly and downed my _Pepsi._ When we were both finished, we decided to get up and leave. Edward paid the bill after my many complaints and the waitress told us to come again. Edward led me to his car.

"So I guess you should take me home now." I told him as I got into the Volvo, worried that Jacob might be waiting for me at my house.

"No way, am I taking you home! Bells, the night is still young." He responded with a mischievous grin. I sighed as he pulled out of the tiny parking lot.

**Tee hee! She's now dating Jacob! What does Edward think of this? You'll just have to wait until the next chapter! Review! No bad ones, please! Thanks!**

**Song to listen to: "Typical"-MuteMath**

**Live. Laugh. Love.**

**-Luvinlifee :]]**


	11. Chapter 11

**Yay! Broke 100 reviews! Thank you guys for all the alerts, favorites' lists, and reviews! These keep me writing. I really loved all the kind reviews. Hope that you guys aren't too upset about the Bella and Jacob dating. Please review! They help me profusely. 20 reviews? maybe?**

**Disclaimer: I will never own Twilight.**

**Chapter 11: Drunk Bella?**

**EPOV:**

The rest of the night, Bella and I dropped in on many parties. Each party, Bella consumed more alcohol. I told her to not do it, but she was upset, so I couldn't do anything else. In the end, I chose not to drink. I decided after our ninth party that I should take Bella home. I knew that we were underage and it was unsafe to be a party with alcohol, but we graduated! We finished the four years of hell and we were now starting our lives.

I dragged Bella out of the last party with me. Her clumsiness was worse under the influence of alcohol. I grabbed her hand and pulled her along the sidewalk to my car.

"You know, Edward, you're my beesssttest buddy." She slurred as she stumbled along the walk.

"Bells, you're mine too." I responded, completely sober. She giggled for no reason and kept on going until we reached my Volvo. I let go of her hand, but she looked upset.

"No! Don't let go" She said, still drunk, but looking very irritated. I opened the car door and she got in. When I got in on the other side, she took my hand again. I couldn't help but notice how her small hand fit perfectly in my own. I smiled at this, but became disgusted with myself in seconds. Bella had a boyfriend and a protective one none the less. I pulled my hand out her grasp, and this time she did not notice, for she was having another giggling fit.

My hand felt cold and very empty. I wanted to hold Bella in my arms and take her away from Jacob. He was a jerk and Bella was the love of my life. I only dated other girls because Emmett and Jasper told me that it would make her jealous. I was very angry when she got a boyfriend. He wasn't right for her. My heart seared with pain. Bella was the girl of my dreams. She was kind, smart, funny, and gorgeous. She was my best friend. She always would be that, but never more.

My hopeless thoughts were interrupted by my phone ringing softly.

_I've become so numb, I can't feel you there_

_Become so numb, so much more aware_

_By becoming this—_

"Hello?" I said as I flipped open my cell phone.

"Edward, is Bella with you?" I heard an energetic voice, yet frantic voice say into the phone. Alice.

"Yes, Alice. Why are you wondering?" I asked her.

"Because she didn't tell me or anyone else where she would be tonight!" Alice said. "I went to her house and no one was there and I called her cell, but it went straight to her voicemail. Then, Jacob comes to my house looking for Bella. He was saying go, Edward! He's such a creeper!" She cried, near hysterics.

"Well, I have Bella, but she's very drunk. Do you think she could stay at your house? I can't leave at her house or bring her to mine. My parents would freak if I had a girl stay over, even if it is Bella." I asked her, very hopeful.

"Sure, Edward. I'll see you in a few" Alice replied, before she hung up.

When I arrived at the Hale household, Alice was on the porch waiting for us. She ran up to me and gave me a tight hug. Besides Emmett and Bella, Alice was the person I was closest to. Being an only child, Alice was like the sister I never had. She must have been very worried for she clung to me for a while before she asked for Bella.

I went to the other side of the car, where the still drunken Bella was sleeping soundly. I picked her up bridal style and carried her into the house. Rose was waiting by the front door and she led me to Alice's bedroom silently. Alice followed closely behind. I slowly laid her on the guest bed. Bella stirred silently but quickly stopped tossing and turning. We watched her for an hour before we decided to go downstairs to talk.

"How could you get her drunk?! She could have been kil—" Rose rounded on me when we reached the living room. Her face was filled with anger. Alice quickly stopped her.

"Rose, Mom and Dad are sleeping! Now, we know how Bella is with alcohol. She gets drunk very easily, for all we know she could have had only like two drinks. Now, to more important things, Edward, when are you going to tell Bella that you love her?" Alice asked, intrigued as she sat on the blue couch.

I sighed. "Alice, I told you a million times, I can't do it when Bella has a boyfriend. I don't even know if she feels the same way!" I exclaimed. Alice looked at me skeptically. I changed my tactic. "Anyway, what if it doesn't work out? Our whole friendship will be ruined. She doesn't even know that I was the one who danced with her those two years ago!" I told them. Pure shock was written on their faces. I instantly wished that I never told them, but Alice looked about ready to burst with excitement and utter confusion.

"That was you!" Alice yelled. She got off from the couch that we were sitting on and she started to pace. "Oh my god, this all fits into place! I mean, why didn't you tell me this before, Edward?! All the things…" She said, now mumbling to herself. Alice kept on encouraging me to tell her how I felt for another two hours, before I decided enough was enough.

I looked at my watch and decided that it was way too late to be out. It was nearing three in the morning. I got off the couch and told them I had to leave before my parents noticed that I wasn't home. I quickly went back up the stairs to make sure Bella was alright. When I entered Alice's room, she wasn't in there, but I soon found where she was. Following the gagging noises, I caught sight of Bella barfing in the toilet. I ran over to her and held her brown hair back for her as she upchucked into the porcelain toilet.

"I am never drinking alcohol again!" She said into the toilet. I noticed the she wasn't as drunk as before because her words weren't slurred. I chuckled at her comment and held her hair once more as she regurgitated once again.

"And I know that I'm never going to let you drink again" I told her as I helped her off the ground. I picked her up, much to her protest, and carried her back to the spare bed. I tucked her in and planted a light kiss on the top of her head. It was totally friend-like, I swear. She smiled at me.

"Thanks Edward for bringing me here." She said to me.

"It was the least that I could do for getting you wasted." I told her and she giggled. "Goodnight Bells." I said to her as I closed the door. I really wanted to tell her right then that I loved her, but I chickened out.

I said goodbye to Alice and Rose and drove towards home. Luckily, when I got home, all the lights were off. I opened the door slowly and headed towards my room. When I got inside, I sighed and got ready for bed. That night, I dreamed of Bella.

**It was a quick update! So, you better be happy! There was a bit of drama. Hope you liked Edward's point of view. Please review! Thanks! 1,489 words!**

**Song in chapter: "Numb" by Linkin Park**

**Song to listen to: "Thinking of you" by Katy Perry**

**Live. Laugh. Love.**

**-Luvinlifee :]]**


	12. Chapter 12

**Heeey everybody! I know everyone thinks I'm missing, but I'm back!!! I'm sorry for such the delay, but I have super busy. I have track everyday all week and we just got a puppy. My teachers have been hounding us with homework. So sorry! Please enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. **

**Chapter 12: Apologies:**

**Bella POV:**

The next morning, I woke up like it was any other day. But with my head pulsing with pain, I couldn't act like it. I called Edward after I left Alice and Rose's at 10 because they were starting to annoy me. Asking me why I was drinking and why hadn't I told them I was going out. Sheesh, it was like they were my overprotective parents. They were starting to act like Emmett.

"I'm glad that you're feeling better." Edward told me after I retold him my night's puking adventure. It was filled with much of reguritating into the toilet.

"Thanks" I said, gratefully. Walking inside my house, I was greeted with a sight. Jacob was sitting on the couch with the Connie, making out. "What the hell?" I said, still on the phone.

"What's wrong? Are you alright?" Edward voice said, sending calming waves through with his voice.

"Edward, I got to go. We can hang later, alright? I'll text you or whatever." I told him in a hurry. Jacob had noticed my presence and pulled away from my stepsister's grasp. He was now sitting on the other side of the couch, as far from her as he could get.

"Bella, where have you been?" He said in his deep voice. I shook my head at him. How I loathed him.

"I was at Alice's." I said curtly. He looked at me with disgust. He hated Alice and Rosalie. He thought that they were hoes because they dated college guys. He was always such a hypocrite.

"I've been so worried, Bells." He told me with dishonest eyes. He tried to welcome me with a tight hug, but I pulled away.

"I'm sure you've been. That must be why you're making out with my sister." I retorted, looking over at Connie. She looked about ready to burst into tears.

"Well, maybe, if you hadn't been such a slut and hanging out with that ass named Edward, then I wouldn't have to." He said, practically slapping me with his words. _Slut. _That's what I was. Tears started to stream heavily down my cheeks. My head started to pound even more with the mixture of late partying and my sobbing.

I wasn't crying because I was upset that Jake cheated on me. I was upset with myself. I was practically throwing myself at Edward with every chance that I had. I was a slut. Jake and I both knew it. Edward probably knew too and that's why he only wanted to be friends. But somewhere inside I knew I was not a slut. Wiping the tears from my wet eyes, I decided to dump this jack-ass for good.

"Jake, I am not a slut. And you know what? I am so effing tired of you. You treat me like crap. Did you know that I graduated yesterday?" I said to him, with as much disdain as I could.

"Yeah, well I did." I continued. "After this summer, I will be going away to Dartmouth and you can't stop me. I will be sharing an apartment with my best friend. I will probably only come back for holidays, but I do not want to see your sorry face again. You are the worst boyfriend a girl can get. Now, Jake, please leave because we are over." I said as I opened the front door. Jake turned around in the doorway.

"Bella, I'm sorry. I love y—"

I cut Jake off, by slamming the door in his surprised face. Connie came up behind me, looking truly sincere.

"Bella, I'm sorry. He told me that you broke up and that he was always interested in me. I didn't know. I'm really sorry. Bella, I really am. For everything. For the way I've treated you since our parents got married and Jacob and making you do my chores. For teasing you. I'm so sorry. You like a sister to me, you know that right?" She said as real tears dripped from her eyes. My own eyes were beginning to overflow with salty tears. She hugged me as we both sobbed.

It was something that I never thought would have happened. I never thought I would be hugging Connie nor crying with her. Nor would I be forgiving for all that she and her family haddone to me. Pulling away for her arms, I ripped out my phone from my purse. I hugged her once more, before I decided that I needed to text my best friend.

_Edward, can we hang soon?  
__Meet me at the old playground  
__that we always go to.  
__See you in 15 minutes?  
__-B_

Clicking send, I ran up the stairs to my room. Once I got out of my dress from last night, I picked out my outfit. I pulled out a white peace T-shirt and jean shorts. **(Outfit on profile.)** Pairing the look with gladiator sandals and a Urban Outfitters necklace, I put on some makeup and brushed out my ratty hair. Before I was finished with my hair, I got a text from Edward.

_Sounds good. Why there?  
__-E_

I quickly responded to his text before going back to my hair.

_You see, but I have to tell you  
__something important.  
-B_

Once I was finished, I grabbed an orange soda from the fridge. When I drained it of all the orangeyness, I ran back upstairs and brushed my teeth for two whole minutes just like the dentist says. I had only five minutes to get to the lonely deserted playground. When I arrived, I saw that Edward was already there, sitting on a swing. This was the place that our group always hung out at. We started a little over a year ago when we had nowhere else to go. It was always fun, but now I was scared.

I was going to tell Edward how I felt about him. I would tell him that I loved him and have every since we danced together. It would be like pulling a huge weight off my shoulders. He had the right to know if we would be rooming together this year. Then, he could choose if he still wanted to live together.

I sat on the other swing and prepared myself. What if he didn't want to be friends anymore? What would I do with myself?

"Edward, I need to tell you something."

"You know you can tell me anything, Bells" He said.

"I know, but I don't think I can this time." I told him, looking down at my feet.

He got off his swing and got down so he was squatting before me. He lifted up my chin as he spoke. "Bella, just tell me." He said.

"Okay, Edward, you're my best friend. You always there to make me laugh and smile. You're there to take care of me when I helplessly drunk. You are always protecting me from Alice's clutches when she wants to take me shopping. I care about you so much, that why I wanted to tell you that I..."

**CLIFFY! How did you like it? I know I'm a little rusty. Please Review! Thanks! I'm hoping to update another time this week, but if not I hope to post another chapter soon. **

**Book to read: "The Pigman" by Paul Zindel. It a really good book and I personally loved it.**

**Live. Laugh. Love.**

**-Luvinlifee :]] **


	13. Chapter 13

**Heeyy everybody! Sorry for the delay and the cliff-hanger…I had to do it. I have been majorly busy with track. I had my first meet last week and it was pretty amazing. Please enjoy the new chapter and review! Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I will never own Twilight.**

**Chapter 13: The lovely swing set:**

**Edward's POV:**

I looked into Bella's deep brown eyes as I waited for her to tell me the important thing. For some reason, I saw love in her eyes. They also were filled with clear hesitation and sadness. Something was bothering her and I wanted to know exactly what it was, but then again I didn't want to push her into telling me. She looked stuck with a hard decision. It pained me to see the girl I was in love with like that.

"I….broke up with Jacob" She said, but she looked defeated, like it wasn't what she really wanted to say. I gave her a tentative smile, not knowing if I should be happy or not. When I looked into her doe eyes, I saw that she looked a little shook up about it. My smile soon melted off my face.

"Are you okay?" I asked, knowing I sounded a little timid. Bella nodded, with her eyes filled with tears. I thought that, for some reason, Bella might tell me how she felt. For the past two years, I fell deeper in love with this angel. She was so selfless, beautiful, smart, and a little sarcastic. She was the girl I had been waiting for. I knew in my heart that she was the one for me. _God, I sounded like such a corny, love sick ten year old girl, who read romance novels_.

Bringing all the courage I had in me, I decided to tell her, no matter what happens I would love her.

"Isabella," I started, using her real name. I loved her name. The way it rolled off my tongue and the sound of it coming out. It was beautiful, like her.

"I need to tell you something, myself. I-I love you. I have since we danced together at the masquerade ball. I don't think you realized, but I was the one who danced with you. That night, I fell in love, with a girl I didn't even know. When I found your iPod, I finally found some answers. I knew where I wanted to go in life; I wanted to be with you. So I came and we decided to hang out. Each day that I saw you, I fell more in love. You mean everything to me. I don't know where I would be if I didn't have you. I love you, Isabella Marie Swan." I finished, as I took her hand in my own and squeezed it lovingly. She squeezed it back. Tears were streaming down her face. Her head was down, but I could see the dazzling smile that she had on her face.

"Will you pinch me?" I heard her ask. I chuckled.

"No, Bella, I could never hurt you." I said as I kissed her hand. We sat in silence. It wasn't the usual awkward silence where no one had anything to say, so you just sat there. It was comfortable, like breathing air. Bella didn't say that she loved me back, but I was glad. I had told her my true feelings. I was no longer a coward. I was just a love-sick puppy.

We sat on the swings for a while and I thought of all the good times that I had with Bella. One of my favorite memories was one from last year. All of the gang was hanging out at the beach. Alice and Jasper were taking a walk, while Rose and Emmett were making out in the woods. Bella and I decided to go in the water. We swam out really deep and were having so much fun body surfing. Bella got really tired and I had to carry back in on my back. When we got to the shore, we were sputtering and laughing and it was the best.

Or there was that time when we went to the coffee house in Port Angeles and Emmett got angry that the guy at the shop gave him the wrong drink. Emmett threw the extra large Peanut Butter-Banana-Strawberry Explosion on the floor and it literally exploded. It was everywhere, on everyone's clothes and all over the shop's floor. Since we were covered in disgustingly sweet milkshake, we had to get new clothes. Alice dragged everyone else off to the shops. She tried with Bella, but Bella would not budge. Bella and I ended up going to a costume store, where we dressed up in every outfit known to man. It was my favorite memory.

"I want you to know that I love you too." I heard her say to me in her soft voice. I looked into her eyes, to see that they were honest and filled with nothing but love.

"You do?" I asked.

"Yes, I love you Edward. I always have and BTW I knew it was you at the ball. I could never forget your emerald eyes." She said. She got off her swing and came to mine. She sat on my lap and kissed me softly on the lips. When she got up, I pulled her back on my lap softly for a passionate kiss. We stayed like that, kissing on a swing.

When we finished, I settled with just playing with her brown hair. "Bella, what are we going to tell the others?"

"I have a little plan. I don't want to tell them. Let's see who is the first to find out, but no touching or kissing." She said, with a devious grin. I smiled back.

"I like your plan, Swan."

"Me too, Cullen. So, you ready to head back?" She asked.

"Yep" I said as I got up. We were walking to the car, when I stopped my self short. "One more kiss, before we have to lie to the others?" I asked, pleading with her.

"Sure" She said as I wrapped my arms around her delicate waist and pulled her in for another kiss.

**I hope you liked it. I'm really rusty. I haven't been writing in a while. Please check out my new story, **_**Protecting Harry**_**. It's a Twilight and Harry Potter cross over. Please enjoy! Thanks! **

**-Luvinlifee :]]**

**Live. Laugh. Love.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Dear lovely readers, I am so sorry that I have not updated sooner. I have been quite busy with track and writing my new Twilight and Harry Potter crossover, **_**Protecting Harry**_**. I have postponed writing the next chapter of it to write for **_**Masked**_**. You all are great, but I was disappointed to get very little reviews for the last chapter. That made not want to write for a little. Please review!**

**Chapter 15: Sometimes friendship is not all it's cracked up to be:**

We walked towards Rosalie and Alice's house. I was in pure bliss. My heart was pounding. I'm sure Edward could hear it. _Calm down little heart. _Jasper and Emmett's cars were there, so I knew that I would have to act like there was no change in my relationship status. It would be hard enough around Rose and Alice, but Emmett and Jasper was the hardest.

We walked inside. Instantly, Alice bright eyes went to me. She knew something was up. Well, damn. Silence filled the air. Quiet swarmed me. Even Emmett was silent. Alice, being Alice, had to break it.

"Bella, are you alright?" She asked in a hyper, over-the-moon tone.

"I'm fine, why?" I responded.

"I don't know. You're just...what's the word? Glowing." She said with a smile. I looked at her, acting confused. "I mean, you're all smiles." She said. I didn't even notice, until she pointed it out that I was brandishing a bright grin on my pale face.

"Oh, that. I'm just happy that we graduated, you know. Um…yeah, that's all" I said with a smile. Emmett laughed.

"Yeah, ok, Bella, you're definitely not hiding something." He said with a chuckle. They all laughed, except for Edward.

"So…what have you guys been doing?" I said, eyeing the kitchen. It was covered in cooking bowls, each one holding a different mix. Emmett eyes lit up and I knew I succeeded in changing the subject.

"Making sweets!" Emmett cried. "Wanna help?" I nodded and helped him whisk the bowl filled with brownie batter. Rose and Alice went back to adding eggs to the chocolate chip cookie bowl, while Jasper was adding peanut butter to his Peanut Butter Dream Bar mix. I finished stirring and handed the bowl back to Emmett and took a seat by the counter next to Edward. Everyone was talking amongst themselves, with _We Made You_ by Eminem playing in the background.

"Nice lying, love." Edward whispered to me. I laughed. "Your laugh is so beautiful. Do you have to be so tempting?" He asked.

"Well, you know you could give in…" I said seductively. I soon felt his lips at my ear.

"How could I turn down that offer?" He asked.

"Shhh, be very quiet…" I said, getting up. I slipped out of the kitchen pulling Edward quietly with me. No one would notice our absence. They were pouring away ingredients and singing along with the music playing. The second we were out of the room, Edward planted his lips on mine. He pressed me against the hallway wall and kissed me feverously. My hands memorized his face and played with his bronze locks, pulling him closer to me. I had my legs wrapped around his waist, when I heard someone clear their throat.

Heat hammering in my chest, I looked up to meet eyes with Jasper. Awe was on his face.

"Um…I saw that y-you guys weren't there. I c-came to find you." He said quietly. Jasper slowly gained confidence. "Edward, will you please go back into the kitchen while I converse here with Bella?" He asked, sternly. Edward kissed my cheek and slipped out towards the kitchen.

"Bella, how could you not tell me?" Jasper asked with sadness filling his eyes. He wasn't angry, he was upset. Jasper and I had known each other since forever. He may have been my cousin's best friend, but he was mine too. I was almost as close to him as I was to Alice or Rose.

"I'm sorry, Jazz. We just got together. You know I wouldn't keep something like that from you." I said as I pulled my close friend in for a hug.

"I know, but you didn't tell me that you liked him. I guess, sometimes friendship is not all it's cracked up to be." He said, as he pulled away.

"Oh Jazz, that not true. You know that we're best friends. I thought that you would tell Emmett, so I didn't tell you. I'm so incredibly sorry. You know I wouldn't keep anything from you if I could." I said as I hugged him again.

"No, it's ok. I understand. I want you to be careful, though. Your like my little sister, Bells, I love you." He said as he hugged me back.

"So, can you not tell the others?" I asked, quietly.

"Sure, I won't tell them. It might be fun to pester Alice with a secret." He said with a mischievous grin.

I grabbed Jasper's hand and pulled him back to the kitchen with me. Everyone was still cooking, no one noticed our absence. Jasper went over to Alice; I to Edward.

Edward held my hand underneath the counter, where no one could see. He rubbed soothing circles on my hand. I smiled at him and when no one was looking, he placed a small kiss on my lips. That made my heart flutter. I couldn't be happier.

**So, I know this chapter was a load of crap, but please be kind in reviews. As I have said before, if you don't like my story, then you don't have to read it. Please check out my new story, Protecting Harry. It is a Twilight and Harry Potter cross-over. Thanks! Please review!**

**-Luvinlifee :]]**

**Live. Laugh. Love. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Dear my lovely readers, I love all of your reviews and favorites. They make me want to write so much more. I'm so sorry that I have not updated in a month. Summer has been keeping me busy. I decided to update today. **

**This chapter is dedicated to my brother: Happy Birthday!**

**Chapter 15: Truth or Dare:**

After we finished putting all the desserts into the oven, Alice decided that she wanted to play Truth or Dare.

"Yippee!" Emmett cheered when Alice suggested her idea to the rest of us.

"Ok guys, let's play!" Rosalie said. We all went into the living room to play, bringing the timers for the desserts with us.

"I call I get to be the first" Alice said, with sheer determination. Everyone nodded and waved her on.

"Emmett, truth or dare?" She asked, excited.

"DARE!" He cried, looking quite gleeful.

"I dare you to run across the street and moon Brina!" Alice said with a laugh. I started cracking up hysterically. I could already imagine it! Her face would be hilarious.

"Ok!" Emmett said as he got up from off the couch. Walking across the street towards my house, he looked like Mr. Confident. Once he reached the front door, though, he looked like he was going to cry. "How am I supposed to do this? She's my step-cousin!" He cried. "What if your dad sees me, Bells? Chief Swan will have me kicked out of this country even if he is my uncle!"

"Em, my dad isn't here. He won't ever know. Just do it!" I said to him. Emmett took a deep breath and rang the doorbell to my house. The rest of us hid behind the bushes while we watched Emmett in action. The door finally opened after a minute or so. At the door was Brina.

"Em, what are you doing here? Bella's over at the Hales. Oh, I bet Rosalie is annoying you or something." Brina said with a sly grin. Rosalie looked like she was about to pull out all of Brina's ugly dirty blonde hair. I looked at Emmett's face, boy did he look pissed.

"I have a little present for you, Bri" Emmett said through gritted teeth. Brina smiled like it was last time smiling. Grinning brightly, she looked at him as if looking for the present. Spoiled rotten brat!

"Oh! What? Is it that bracelet I was telling you about?!" Brina cried, still looking for the wrapped gift.

"No, not that," Emmett replied with an evil grin. Then he pulled down his basketball shorts and showed her his pale white butt.

Brina screeched and then covered her eyes with her spray tanned hands that were manicured a bright pink. Everyone cracked up, letting Brina know that we saw the sight.

"Emmett, pull your damn pants up! I don't want to see your nasty butt!" Brina cried. Storming over to the bushes, she glared at us and slapped Emmett across the face. She screeched once more before going inside and slamming the door.

We lay there laughing for quite some time before Alice reminded us of the game. Stomachs aching from laughter, we returned to the Hales' living room.

"Emmett, now it's time to ask someone." She said with a grin.

"Ok, how about Jasper?" Emmett said with a smile on his face. Jasper grinned back at Emmett. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth" Jasper replied.

"Ugh. I knew you would chicken out." Emmett said, exasperated. "Let me think……Ok, I got one. Have you and Alice done "it" yet?" He asked Jasper. Jasper's face turned a light pink.

"Yes" was Jasper's response.

"How many times?" Emmett asked, being really nosy.

Jasper was about to answer when Alice cut in, "Only one question per person, please!" She cried with embarrassment.

We kept on asking Truth or Dare for another half hour. Alice was dared to call up Mike Newton and ask him to marry her. Mike said yes, which made us all laugh hysterically. Rosalie was dared to shatter all of her mirrors and finally it was my turn.

"Bella, truth or dare?" Rosalie asked me.

"Uhh…truth" I replied.

"What's going on between you and Edward?" She asked, dead serious.

"What do you mean?" I asked. I knew what she meant, but I was trying to buy time. She wanted me to tell her my relationship status. I knew they knew!

"Are you guys dating? Do you like him? Just friends?" She interrogated.

"Well, I guess I have to tell you guys, Edward and I are da—"

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! _

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

The sound of the fire alarm. I didn't notice until now that the room smelled like smoke. The timers never went off. The cookies were never taken out. Damn! How could we forget??! Alice started crying and Rose stood there in shock. We didn't know what to do. Edward yelled orders to the guys, telling them to grab us and try to find a safe way out. The smoke was starting to get thicker. My throat felt like it was on fire. I was literally inhaling flames.

Emmett, being the protective guy that he is, picked up Rosalie and threw her over his shoulder. Jasper did the same with Alice. The pixie looked ever so small in Jasper's big arms. The two guys ran out of the room with their girls in their arms.

I know they say to never think about belongings and stuff, but I had to get Alice's cat, Marty. Marty meant so much to her. I looked around for her multicolored Calico cat. Spotting a cuddled up brown and orange thing on the floor, I picked up her cat. Edward grabbed my hand and we attempted to run out of the house. By the kitchen, flames were erupting. Some were white-hot and other orange and red. Licking the walls, flames were everywhere. We had nowhere to go.

Coughing, I pulled Edward to the dining room. There was a big window that we could try to get out off. It seemed as though the orange flames were following us. The smoke detector was still buzzing rapidly. Marty was freaking out in my arms. He was never a cat who enjoyed being held. Trembling, though, Marty held on tight to my T-shirt.

Edward opened the window and helped me out. Once we were out, everyone ran over to us. Edward never let go of me, holding tightly onto me. Alice, still crying, pulled me into a hug and Edward too. Rosalie hugged us too. Emmett joined, soon, followed by Jasper. Our group hug lasted a few minutes before we all let go. Edward was still holding on tight, though. He placed a kiss on my forehead. He kept placing kisses on my face until he finally reached my lips. No one noticed this display, though. The others were too busy kissing each other to bother with Edward and me.

Alice told us that the fire department was on their way. When she saw that I still had Marty, she freaked.

"Is this why you took so long? For Marty? Oh, Bella!" She cried, folding me into her tiny arms again. When we finished our sentimental embrace, she grabbed Marty from my arms and cuddled with him.

The fire department came and tamed the fire. They quite nice about it. Taking us inside, they showed us all the fire damage. Almost all of the first floor was demolished. The fire fighters got all of the belongings that could be saved and gave them to the girls. All of their clothes had been scavenged. Alice was happy for that. The bad part was that house could not be lived in for a while.

"Rose, what are Mom and Dad going to say?" Alice said with tears in her ocean blue eyes. Jasper put his arm around her waist, trying to comfort her. Rose shrugged. She had tears filling her violet ones, also.

"I don't know, but where are going to live? Mom and Dad won't be home until this weekend." Rose replied on the verge on bawling. Mr. and Mrs. Hale went on vacation for the week. They were going to be so upset.

"If it's any help, you guys can stay at my house until yours is habitable." I said. They both smiled, even though they were still crying.

"Bells, you're the best friend EVER!" Rosalie said as she pulled me into her arms. I smiled at that.

Rose and Alice called their parents and were on the phone with them for a while. Both came back with tears still streaming down their beautiful faces. The guys helped them move all of their clothes into my closet.

The guys stayed late with us because the step mother and step sisters were out.

Edward snuck kisses to me the whole night. When they had to leave, Edward gave me a long and passionate kiss that would have set my house on fire, too. Luckily, no one was in the room when he did. I said goodnight. Emmett bear hugged me and Jasper gave a hug too and placed a kiss on the top of my head.

Today was a day that I would never forget. I would never forget the feelings of the smoke burning my lungs. I would never forget the looks on my two best friends' faces. I would also never forget seeing Emmett's pale ass.

**A/N: So, a lot of drama! Very unexpected I hope! Please Review! Thanks!**

**Music: "Ocean Avenue"- Yellowcard**

"**Dissolve and Decay"- Hawthorne Heights?**

"**Sound of madness"- Shinedown**

"**Screenwriting an apology"- Hawthorne Heights**

"**End of the road"- Boys II Men**

**Live. Laugh. Love.**

**-Luvinlifee :]]**


	16. Chapter 16

**If you have not read chapter 15, Go back!!!! So, I loved all of your responses to the last chapter! I really hope you will all enjoy this chapter! Now, this is one of the **_**final **_**chapters of Masked. Please don't be too upset. Review and enjoy!**

This chapter is dedicated to: .net for helping me translate English things in French stuff. (:

**Chapter 16: Dinner Date:**

A month has passed since the fire at the Hales' house. Mr. and Mrs. Hale were renting a place down the street to stay in. Alice and Rose were supposed to stay there, too, but they opted to stay at my house. Nobody was let in on Edward and mine's secret. Only Jasper. I was rather surprised Emmett wasn't the first one because he knows me best. We are family and all.

Tonight, the guys were taking us to some big fancy French restaurant. It was a double date for Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, and Emmett. But for us, it was tagging along. Edward and I didn't mind though. It would be fun, hopefully.

Alice was freaking out because the guys would be picking us up in a half hour and I still wasn't perfect. Rose and Alice were already finished with their outfits but I needed "extra help." Alice poured her heart into getting my makeup perfect, while Rose did my hair into perfect curls. Once they were finished with the makeup, they pulled out my dress. It was a black and white dress. The top part was all black, while the bottom was filled with white ruffles. They then ordered me to pull it on and get my cute black heels on. **(A/N: All outfits on PROFile)**

Even though they told me no accessories were needed for my outfit, I wore my locket and ring anyway. They were both gifts from Edward. I didn't tell them that, though. The locket was beautiful; he gave it to me a few days after he told me that he loved me. Inside was a picture of Edward and I. It was totally cute. The ring was a promise ring, not a "no sex" ring, it was a "will-you-promise-to-marry-me-later-in-life" ring. On the ring it said, _Nobody can hurt me without my permission ~ Gandhi_. It was kind of a random thing, but I loved it. Edward knew I would too, so that's why he bought it.

Rosalie pulled me up from the bureau and pushed me in front of the mirror. Looking in the reflection, I noticed the three of us. All different, but somehow alike. Alice was standing next to me, with a grin on her face. She was dressed in a black dress with gold studs on the top. Wearing high heels, she looked taller and even leaner. Her spiky hair was now in curls and her ears had gold hoops in them. Behind me was Rosalie. Her golden hair was down and done beautifully. She wore an ivory dress with high red heels. The whole outfit made her look even more stunning. Then there was me. My cheeks were already rosy and my hair was in perfect curls. We all looked beautiful, just in different ways. Rosalie had the chic model look. Alice had the exotic butterfly look. My look was the classics. Beauty was within each of us.

We scrubbed our teeth twice with our toothbrushes. The first time we used Colgate, the second with Crest. As Alice said, "Double the freshness." The guys arrived late to the house. Edward's tie wasn't even tied. His hair wasn't even combed through. However, Jasper and Emmett were both ready with their ties tied and their hair manageable. We arrived at _Brisement de l'Aube_.** (A/N: translations on bottom.)** The restaurant was beautiful. The whole theme was based on early dawn. Each table had a chandelier hanging above it. It looked way too expensive.

I sat on my chair lightly because I was afraid to sit on it and have it shatter to pieces. Edward sat next to me and held my hand beneath the table, rubbing circles with his thumb. He knew I didn't want to be here. I had never been to this restaurant before. Connie and Brina had talked about it before. They thought it magnificent and totally romantic.

"I know you don't want to be here, but it's really important to Emmett. He really wants us here." Edward whispered into my ear.

"Why?" I whispered into his.

"He's going to ask Rose to marry him!" Edward whispered excitingly into my ear. Oh my goodness! Emmett was going to ask Rose to marry him!!! Why didn't Emmett tell me?

"Aww, that's so cute!" I whispered to Edward.

"Yeah, it's cool. I love you, you know that right?" He whispered back.

"I love you, too" I said, looking him in the eye.

"Hey! You two, stop your flirting!" Alice said, jokingly. Everyone laughed, knowing she was just kidding, but boy was she right on!

We joked around until it was time to order our meals. I ordered _poulet avec les legumes_ and Edward ordered _le flamboiement yon avec les pommes de terre_. I didn't pay any attention to the others' orders. I didn't really like the snooty waiter, Pierre, so I kind of tuned everyone out.

The meal took forever to come out, but we all had a good time joking around. Emmett didn't really take part, though. He looked way too nervous.

"Em, can I talk to you for a second over there?" I asked, pointing over to the rest room area. Emmett nodded and quickly got up. Everyone just watched as my cousin and I walked over to the lavatories.

"Yeah, Bella?" Emmett asked.

"Why are you so worried, Emmie?" I asked, using the old nickname for him from when we were little.

"About what?" He asked innocently.

"You know what! You're gonna propose to Rose!" I cried.

"Did Edward tell you?" He asked, looking angry.

"It doesn't matter who told me. But let me tell you, it wasn't you who confided in me." I said. It really hurt that Emmett never told me.

"Well, you never told me that you were dating Edward!" He cried.

"Did Jasper tell you?" I asked. Boy, was I mad! Jasper promised me that he wouldn't. "Or was it Edward?"

"Nobody told me. I could tell for Pete's sake! You guys are always whispering. And when there was the fire, Edward looked like he would do anything to get you out of there. And it also helped that I saw you guys kissing in the living room when you thought no one was there." He said.

"Look, Emmett, I'm really sorry. I wanted to tell you, but Edward and I were seeing who could find out first. Jasper found out right away because he caught up making out. We wanted to see if anyone noticed anything. I'm sorry, Emmie!" I said on the verge on tears. Emmett looked so sad that I never told him. Emmett pulled me into a big bear hug and kissed the top of my head.

"It's ok, Bella-bean." Emmett replied, using my little kid nickname. "I'm sorry that I didn't tell you about proposing tonight." He said.

"It's ok, Em. I'm just so happy that you're proposing! Why are you so nervous?" I asked.

"What if she says no, Bells?" He asked. "I don't know what I would do, Bella!" He said, looking so sad.

"Emmie, she's going to say yes. I know it in my heart because I know you. I also know Rose, she's a sister to me. She loves you more than life itself. You two are meant to be together. Now, Emmett, I want you to go out there and profess your love to her right now and ask her to marry you!" I said, pulling him into a hug. "You can do it!"

"I can do it!" Emmett said. He kept on repeating that line until we reached the table. "Rose, I have something to ask you." Emmett said. Rose nodded. Emmett got down on one knee. Instantly, Rose started crying. "Rose, I have loved you since the second that I saw you. You're beautiful, smart, funny, and great with cars. I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

Emmett went into his pocket and fished out a velvet box and cracked it open. Inside was a gleaming princess style ring. The band was white gold and the diamond in the center looked about 2 carats. The cut was excellent. It was beautiful and fit for a queen. **(A/N: On profile)**

"Will you marry me?" Emmett asked, looking earnest.

"Yes, Emmett, I will marry you!" Rose said with tears running down her beautiful face. Emmett put the ring on her finger and kissed her hand before pulling her into his arms. I didn't realize that I was crying until Edward started wiping away all the tears. Cheers erupted in the restaurant. Alice was crying, too.

I knew Rose would say yes! Coming here was definitely worth it. I smiled at Rose and Emmett before I ran up and hugged them both. Love was in the air.

**Translation: **

**Brisement de l'Aube- Breaking Dawn**

**poulet avec les legumes- Chicken with vegetables**

**le flamboiement yon avec les pommes de terre- flaming yon with potatoes**

**Another twist in the story. I'm might do a sequel or an epilogue. There's maybe three or four chapters left. I already know the ending, though, and it will definitely throw you for a twist. You will NOT expect it. Please ****REVIEW**** because Emmett and Rose are getting MARRIED! I might not update for a little bit. I'm writing four stories all at once and it's a little complicated. I have a lot of writer's block. It's like a disease, I get it in one story and it spreads to another. ):**

**Live. Laugh. Love.**

**-Luvinlifee :]]**


	17. Chapter 17

**If you have not read chapter 15 and 16, GO BACK!You guys are all so sweet! Reading your kind reviews helped me think of some awesome ways to finish the story! I am so excited to post the last chapter, since I have already written it. I will post up chapters 18 and 19 as soon as I can. But, first, enjoy chapter 17! Please remember to review! They always make me happy! (:**

**Chapter 17: Edward and Bella:**

Alice had already decided that she was making all the wedding plans and that included designing Rosalie's dress. We spent hours a day making plans. The wedding was set to be only a month's time away, August 18th. Emmett and Rose would then head off to college together and share an apartment.

The whole house was a mess. Papers were everywhere. Alice wasn't very neat when it came to planning. When I brought that up to her, she replied with, "A perfect wedding takes time and effort. I don't have any time to clean, especially with the wedding being only a month away!"

Rosalie had already picked her bridesmaids, Alice and I. Since it was such a hard decision, Rose had both of us for her Maid of Honor. Emmett had Jasper for his Best Man and Edward was a groomsmen. It worked perfectly. Two boys, two girls. Invitations were sent out. My aunt and uncle would be coming up a week before the wedding. The wedding was going to bring everyone together. And that included my father and my step family.

* * *

"What movie do you guys want to put on?" I asked, holding up the two options. "Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Jumper?" I asked, even though I already knew the answer.

"Buffy the Vampire Slayer!" Emmett cried, shoving his fists into the air. Everyone on the couch nodded in agreement. I popped the DVD into the player and sat down next to Edward. As Edward slid his arm around my waist, I cuddled into his side. Chatting away, we didn't pay attention to the previews. The opening credits flicked on and we all succumbed into silence. We had all seen this movie before, but there was something about vampires that enthralled us to watch it again and again. It also helped that Luke Perry looked amazingly hot in it, but it still was an interesting movie.

As we watched the movie, I couldn't help but feel as if I were being watched. I looked over at Alice sitting on the armchair in Jasper's lap. She was staring right at me. I forgot that she didn't know about Edward and me. I quickly squirmed out the room, acting as if I were getting something from the kitchen. Edward followed behind. I grabbed an orange Fanta from the fridge and took a big gulp. Edward grabbed me and pulled me into his muscular arms.

"You don't realize how tempting you are. Do I have permission to kiss my fair Bella?" Edward asked, his lips at my ear.

"I grant you your wish, kind sir." I replied, putting my hands in his thick bronze hair. Then, Edward's lips were on my mouth. Kissing me feverishly. One sound was all it took. One gasp from my best friend and I was pulling away from Edward. Standing in the doorway was Alice. She just gaped at us, in complete shock. Edward's hands on my back and mine in his soft hair. She looked so confused and surprised.

"W-when did this start?" Alice said in an unsteady tone. She knew we were hiding it from her. How did she know? _Oh right, she's Alice._ When neither of us said anything, she spoke again, "When, Bella?"

"Um, well, you see—" I started but was soon cut off.

"Bella, I asked when, I didn't ask for you to sputter." Alice said in an angry state. She had every right to be upset and raged. I didn't tell her and she's my best friend. I was a horrible person. "Rose?" Alice called. I could hear Rose get off the couch and saunter into the room.

"Yeah?" Rose asked, utterly confused.

"Did you know about this? About them?" Alice asked, waving over to us.

"What do you mean?" Rose asked, still confused.

"That they are making out and dating?!" Alice said, iritated.

"You guys are dating?" Rosalie asked, bewildered. I nodded my head. "Since when?"

"I already asked, Bella only sputtered about." Alice said to Rose. She then turned to us. "How could you not tell us?" Alice asked, looking on the verge of tears. "How, Bella, how?" Tears were now strolling down her face. "I though we were friends. Best Friends." Alice clarified.

"Alice, don't get mad at Bella. We didn't tell anybody. We wanted to see who would be the first to notice." Edward said, squeezing my hand lovingly.

"So I was first?" Alice asked, brightening up.

"Well, no. Jasper was. We asked him not to tell." Edward said, somberly.

"You mean my boyfriend noticed and didn't tell me?" Alice grumbled. Edward nodded his head. Rosalie started laughing.

"You see, my fiancé would have told me. We have a close relationship" Rosalie said as she pat Alice on the back. Edward shook his head at her.

"So you already knew? 'Cause Emmett found out, also." Edward replied. Rosalie instantly stopped laughing. This made Alice crack up.

Rosalie stormed out of the room. Yells could be heard from the kitchen. Emmett walked in a few minutes later with a bruise already forming on his head. Jasper walked in soon after.

"I guess Movie Night is over?" Jasper asked as he took Alice's hand. Alice smiled at him. I guess she wasn't mad at him. Alice realized that Jasper wouldn't tell someone else's secret. She loved him for that.

* * *

We finished watching the movie. After that, we had popcorn and just sat and talked.

We soon got tired, so we said goodnight to the guys and trudged up to my room.

"I really am sorry you guys" I said to Alice and Rosalie.

"Bella, you have been saying that all night. We forgive you!" Alice cried. She then pulled me into a hug, which Rose joined in on.

"So we're still all best friends, right?" I asked.

"YES!" They exclaimed in unison.

"Ok, just making sure" I replied, which made Alice and Rose go into a fit of giggles. I joined them after a bit, their laughter was simply contagious. Tummies aching, we settled down and sat down on my bed. Rosalie sighed.

"You guys, I'm really going to miss this" Rosalie whined. "Soon, Emmett and I will be married and then we won't be able to have our sleepovers anymore. I'll be a married woman!" Rosalie grumbled.

"Rose, don't you worry your pretty little head. We'll kick Emmett out and have our sleepovers all the time" Alice said. This made Rosalie smile.

But, in truth, I knew it wasn't going to happen. All married people were like that. Once they got married, they forgot about everyone else. They leave you behind. I knew from experience. My father was no different from regular married people and Rose wasn't going to break out of the pack. I tried to shake these thoughts from my head as I snuggled closer to my pillow.

Would Rose break free from the pack?

**I hope you all enjoyed the new chapter. It truly makes me sad to think about ending this story. I am still thinking about doing a sequel. I will have an answer by the time I post the last chapter. I'm a little wary about writing a sequel, though, because I'm already writing three other stories. **

**Please check out my new Harry Potter fanfic, Adrenaline Rush. (I'm changing the title to New Hope) Please review. **

**Live. Laugh. Love Harry Potter.**

**-Luvinlifee :]]**


	18. Chapter 18

**So, I hope you will all enjoy this chapter. I wrote it at the same time that I was writing the next chapter. I don't know why I did that, but ideas were all flying out at me. It kind of gets hectic. My writer's block is gone, by the way. I woke up this morning and wrote this chapter and chapter 19. When I wrote chapter 17, I had written separate chapters 18 and 19, but I had some sort of inspiration and I decided to rewrite them. REVIEW!**

Chapter 18: DUI (Driving under the influence):

"Bella, pick up the pace in there" I heard Alice yell from the bottom of the steps. I quickly washed out all of my shampoo from my hair, getting all the bubbles out. I quickly scrubbed my body and turned off the hot water. Wrapping a towel around me, I looked into the mirror. My face was bright with happiness. My best friend was marrying my cousin today! I quickly dressed in a pair of Nike mesh sweats and a sea green tank top. I pulled my wet hair in a messy ponytail and ran down the steps to meet Alice.

"What took you so long?" Alice asked, pulling me by the arm towards the door. Their house had been fixed of the damages. It was now habitable. It felt so weird to have my house empty now. I slipped my feet into my moccasins and we ran over to Alice's house. Dragging me up to their bathroom, Alice chattered about the wedding. The bathroom was already occupied by Rosalie. She was looking in the mirror with glistening tears rolling down her face.

"What's wrong, Rose?" I asked.

"It's so hard to think that I'm getting married. It's not that I don't want to because I do. It's just hard. I'm only a sophomore in college and I'm getting married." Rose said as she wiped away her tears with a tissue.

"Rose, you should be happy!" Alice chided.

"I am. I love Emmett more than anything. He is so important to me. I want to marry him. It's just so weird to think about." Rose replied.

"Well, then don't think about it. Think about how much you love Emmett and how much you want to get married." I said to her. Rosalie nodded and wiped the remaining tears on her cheeks away.

I looked down at the counter and peered at the Daily Newspaper. The headline frightened me: _**Serial Kidnapper Strikes Again**_. My heart dropped. Alice noticed it, too.

"Again?" She asked, picking it up. Her eyes scanned it quickly. She soon read it aloud. "Lucy Lufreebush and boyfriend, Dan Huntley, were last seen going into the forest for their weekly hike. They were never seen since. A black caravan was seen scoping out the area near the forest during the time they were 'hiking'. The caravan was also seen when Sarah McBride was kidnapped last week." Alice said, dropping the paper.

"I can't believe that they went missing." I said. Rose and Alice both nodded.

"Today, is not a day to be sad! It's a day to be happy!" Alice cried, whipping out her curling iron. "Let's get started!"

Two hours had passed and we were all ready to walk down that isle. Rosalie was looking like the most beautiful bride in the world. Her makeup was simple and elegant. Her blonde locks were in beautiful curls with a diamond crown resting on top of them. Her gown was beautiful. It was white and strapless. The dress was silky and there was curved neckline. On the back of the dress were buttons. She looked like a goddess in it. **(ALL DRESSES ON PROFILE)**

"Rose, you look absolutely beautiful." I said to her as I pulled her into a hug.

"Thanks, Bells, you look stunning as well." She said, gesturing towards my bridesmaid's dress. It was a beautiful dress. The gown was a midnight blue color. I did have to agree with Rose, I did look nice. Alice made ringlets out of my hair and placed a good amount of makeup onto my face. Alice looked beautiful also. Her face held a tiny bit of makeup. She looked very natural and very elegant. Her usual spiky hair was also in curls. We all looked beautiful with our curly hair.

"Let's get to the church!" Alice cried, grabbing her makeup bag off the counter and stuffing it into her purse.

We arrived at the church to see people already arriving. We went in through the back to make sure no one saw Rose. We walked quickly to the wedding room. It was for all brides-to-be and their bridesmaids. The pastor walked in soon after us.

"You're late, we'll be starting in five minutes!" Father John said, before he left. Mr. and Mrs. Hale soon walked in to hug each one of us. They both had tears swimming in their eyes. Mrs. Hale played with Rose's hair before she left to be seated.

"Ready, Rose?" I heard Mr. Hale ask her. Rose simply nodded. I knew she was trying hard not to cry. She wasn't sad, though, she was happy, gleeful, in fact. The music started and I stepped through the archway into the church. 1-step-2-step-3-step-4-step. I wanted to make sure I didn't fall, by going at a slow pace. Edward was gazing at me from where he was standing. I smiled at him, which he gladly returned. My heart picked up speed as I reached the end of the isle and stood across from Edward. Alice soon followed, looking like a graceful gazelle. Rose was last. She had a big smile on her beautiful face as she strode down the isle with her father. Mr. Hale was smiling brightly as he gave his daughter away to Emmett.

My cousin and best friend, Emmett, was the one with the biggest smile, though. He smiled as Alice and I came down, but when Rose walked down, his smile looked like it was about to fall off. Tears streamed down my face as they said their vows. I never knew I could be such a sap. Soon, Pastor John pronounced them husband and wife and they kissed.

* * *

The reception party was fun. We were all dancing to the music blasting. Everyone was sweating, but we were all having the time of our lives. I was jamming out to the music with Edward by my side. I stopped dancing for a moment to grab another drink.

"What number is this?" Edward asked Alice, gesturing to the drink that I putting my mouth, about to be gulped down. The room seemed to be spinning, but I wasn't stationary. My head felt heavy, like it wasn't meant to be on my body.

"I lost count when she got to six" Alice said, her voice completely steady.

"I guess I should take her home…" Edward said, I lost what his voice was saying after that. "…say goodbye to Rose and Emmett…"

Edward pulled me into his muscular arms and the room seemed to stop spinning for a moment. Edward pulled out my car keys from his pocket and took me out to the car. I kicked and pushed.

"Put me down! I want to drive" I slurred. Man, I was drunk. Are you supposed to know you're drunk when you're drunk?

"Bella, I'm not putting you down…" Edward said, holding tighter. "…too drunk."

"I am not too drunk!" I protested as he put me into the passenger seat. "I am going to drive" I said, but the words came out in a mush. What was wrong with me? I climbed over to the driver's seat before Edward reached it.

"Bella, move over!" Edward said sternly. I shook my head. "Bella, I will not let you drive. You have had too much to drink." Edward protested. I only shook my head again. "Bella, I will not allow you to drive! Your mother died in a car accident because of a drunk driver, I will not let you kill someone or yourself!" Edward yelled.

How could he mention my mother? I couldn't believe him. I got out of the car unsteadily and slapped Edward across the face. Tears were falling down my face, pouring out of my brown eyes.

"You're an ass." I said. "I never want to see your face again! We're done" I said, getting into my car. I slammed the door shut behind me and locked the doors. I didn't turn it on. I just sat there, staring straight ahead. Edward stood there, watching me.

Alice and Jasper soon came outside. They all conversed there, voices muffled. Alice knocked on the window, begging me to come out, but I didn't want to. I waited for Edward to walk away before I moved over to the passenger seat. I unlocked the door and Jasper stepped into the driver's side. He turned on the car and Alice went into the back seat. Jasper wrapped his arm around my shoulders and told me everything would be alright. Alice held my hand and told me that Edward didn't mean it and that I should forgive him.

I felt bad about it already. Edward didn't mean any harm by it. I was being a bitch to him. I cried my eyes out as Jasper drove slowly home. I couldn't believe that I broke up with him. It was hard to think about my mom. I hated when people drank and drove because of what happened to my mother, Renee. One night, she was driving home from work and was hit by a drunk driver and was killed instantly. The drunk driver was much luckier. He lived with barely a scratch. Edward was only protecting me and I wouldn't let him. I am so awful.

We soon arrived at my house. Jasper picked me up and carried me up to my room. Alice tucked me in and they both placed a kiss on my forehead. Switching off the light, I knew they were going to stay, but they would hang around downstairs. I was so lucky to have them.

**Soooo, second to last chapter! Go read chapter 19 right now!!!! Please review BOTH chapters! Thanks!**

**Live. Laugh. Love Harry Potter. **

**-Luvinlifee :]]**


	19. Chapter 19

**IF YOU HAVE NOT READ CHAPTER 18, GO BACK AND DO SO! So, this is it. The final chapter. I hope you will all enjoy it and please don't murder me for the ending. I will do a sequel if you all want one, but I think this chapter will satisfy your cravings for "Masked" It makes me sad to think that this story is over, but I really like the ending and I hope you all will too! Reviews are always welcome!**

**Chapter 19: Masked:**

_**GO BACK AND READ CHAPTER 18!!!!!!**_I still hadn't seen Edward. My heart ached for him and it was only a week since I had seen him. Alice was having a little get-together because Emmett and Rose had just gotten back from their honeymoon. Edward was supposed to be going, so I somberly declined. Alice was really upset by it, but I brushed her off, telling her I had many things to do, such as pack for school.

Music was blasting from Alice's house. It was Emmett's favorite band playing, Offspring. Hearing the lyrics blast from the stereo from across the street, I slowly went to my room. Boxes were splayed all over. Some empty, some jam-packed with books or clothing. I looked out my window and caught sight of Emmett jamming along with the tune. He was air-guitaring for Alice and Jasper, who were both sitting on the couch clapping and laughing.

_With a thousand lies  
__And a good disguise  
Hit 'em right between the eyes  
Hit 'em right between the eyes  
When you walk away  
Nothing more to say  
See the lightning in your eyes  
See 'em running for their lives_

Slowly out of line  
And drifting closer in your sights  
So play it out I'm wide awake  
It's a scene about me  
There's something in your way  
And now someone is gonna pay  
And if you can't get what you want  
Well it's all because of me

In truth, it hurt to see my best friends having fun without me. Wiping the tears from my eyes, I saw Edward rise from the couch to dance with Emmett during the chorus. He was laughing and joking. He looked like nothing was wrong, like we never broke up. Or maybe like we had never gotten together.

_Now dance, fucker, dance  
Man, I never had a chance  
And no one even knew  
It was really only you_

My heart panged for him as I saw him banging his head to the music. I wiped one last tear away before I turned my back to the window. I still had much packing left to do. Going straight for my closet, I tried to tune the music from my ears. I pulled my blue blouse from the hanger and threw it into one of the boxes. I kept on packing until finally my closet was empty. All that was left were the metal hangers. Exhausted, I flung myself onto my bed and hoped to fall asleep.

**Alice's POV:**

It was weird having a party without Bella. Edward, Jasper, and Emmett were blasting the music and putting on rock star performances for Rose and me. Edward was trying to act like Bella and his breakup was no big deal. I knew he was hurting. I didn't know him as well as I knew Bella, but I knew he was really broken up about it. I think he thought that if he acted like he didn't care then maybe he would eventually not.

"I wish Bella were here" Rose muttered to me in a low voice. She didn't want to upset Edward either.

"Me too." I said, looking out the window towards her house. Bella's bedroom light was on. I could see her figure moving about, throwing clothes into one big box. Rose and I paid little attention to the boys' concert, instead watching Bella's window until finally her light went out. I turned my attention back to the boys who were singing their own rendition of "Don't Phunk with my Heart"

_No, no, no, no, don't phunk with my heart  
(Yeah)  
No, no, no, no, don't phunk with my heart_

I wonder if I take you home  
Would you still be in love, baby (in love, baby)  
I wonder if I take you home  
Would you still be in love, baby (in love, baby)

I was in hysterics. Emmett was hilarious, singing like he was Fergie. He was dancing like he was a stripper while he was at it, making his booty pop, too. They were at the end of the song when there was a knock at the door. I got up, thinking maybe Bella decided to come over. Opening the door, I was greeted with a sight. It was not Bella. I looked straight into the eyes of Lucy Lufreebush. Her eyes were scarlet, not at all the hazel that they used to be. Lucy and I used to be great friends back in middle school. Behind her was Danny Huntley. I threw my arms around them both. I noticed that there were others behind them; all had the same scarlet eyes.

"I thought you guys were kidnapped!" I cried. Lucy threw my arms off her. Her eyes looking straight at my throat. Seeing her lunge at it, I let out a scream. As I felt her teeth sink into my throat, I hoped that maybe Jasper would come and find me. I silently prayed that they would be alright. Blackness covered my sight and I fell into unconsciousness.

**Jasper's POV:**

Alice's ear-splitting scream could be heard over our obnoxious singing. My heart stopped. We all heard it and ran towards the noise. Standing over the body of Alice was Lucy. Behind Lucy were Danny and a few other people. They all had piercing blood red eyes. I could have sworn that Lucy used to have hazel eyes. Lucy wiped blood from her mouth and waved the others forward. The others I did not recognize. They advanced towards us, flashing their shiny, white teeth. I bit back horror as I saw them go towards Rosalie. Emmett tried to shove them away, but their strength was powerful. They attacked Emmett, teeth sinking into his tan skin. Rose let out a fierce screech and tried to get a hold of Emmett's attacker.

"Let's not try to intimidate them, guys! Boss wants the job done and told us bring them back as vamps. Get on with it!" Lucy cried, picking up Alice. "I'll take this one back with me." She said, heading out the door.

"NO!" I yelled, running after her, but Danny blocked my path. Blackness overcame me as I felt something pierce my skin. I prayed that they others would be alright.

**Edward POV: **

I watched as Jasper sunk to the ground, my heart racing. A girl I recognized from school attacked me as I tried to protect Rose from Danny. But it was too late, Rose had been bitten too. Penetrating darkness came over me as I fell to the ground.

**BPOV: **

Days and weeks passed since the party. I called Alice everyday, but no answer. I did the same with Rose, Emmett, and Jasper. Maybe they were all mad at me because I didn't go to the party. I picked up my cell and called Alice again. Maybe I would be lucky.

"Hello?" I heard a voice say on the other line. The voice was much higher pitched than Alice's.

"Alice?" I asked.

"Bella?" I heard the voice ask.

"It's Bella. Is this Alice?"

"Of course it's Alice!"

"Oh, it didn't sound like you. Where have you been? I've been calling for days!" I said.

"I've been…uh, busy." Alice replied.

"So, do you want to hang out, today?" I asked.

"I don't think that's a good idea"

"Why? We can go shopping!" I replied, knowing she couldn't pass up the offer.

"No, Bella, no. I got to go, bye" Alice said, before hanging up.

I needed answers. When would Alice ever give up the opportunity to go shopping? Never! I walked across the street to the Hales' house. Knocking on the door, I prayed that Alice would be home.

Mrs. Hale opened the door with a sad face. "Oh, hi, Bella" She said.

"Is Alice here?" I asked. She burst into tears. I heard Mr. Hale get up from the couch to get to the door.

"Bella, didn't you see the news?" He asked me. I shook my head no, I never watched the news. I assumed that my father would tell me, but I never saw him. "Alice and Rose are missing." He said sadly. "So are Emmett, Jasper, and Edward. The police think it was the kidnapper." He said with tears swimming in his ocean blue eyes. I never noticed before, but he had the same eyes as Alice. I hugged both Mr. and Mrs. Hale before going home.

How odd? Alice is "missing", but she answered her phone. It must have been on the night of the party. I had to call Edward, I had to. We may have broken up, but I needed to talk to him. I needed to find answers and find where they were, so I could save them. I dialed Edward's number and waited for him to pick up.

"Bella?" I heard Edward say into the phone. His voice was more alluring and sexy, but it sounded almost the same as it did before. I guess it was just Alice whose voice had changed.

"Edward? Where are you guys? I've been worried sick!" I said at all once.

"Bella, calm down! It's ok, we're uh…ok." Edward's sexy voice said soothingly.

"But where have you been?" I cried. "You don't realize how worried I've been! They're saying on the news that you guys were kidnapped!" I said.

"We're in Forks, Bella. Don't worry" Edward said.

"I'm sorry that I kicked you out of my car, Edward. I really am. I love you." I said.

"I love you too. I'm sorry that I brought up your mom." He replied in a loving voice.

"Then come and see me if you're sorry." I told him pleadingly.

"No, I can't"

"Please" I begged him. "For me"

"Well, I guess I can sneak out" He replied, sounding nervous.

"Thank you, Edward. I love you." I said, before I hung up.

I quickly changed into something more presentable. I looked in the mirror. I looked like a mess. My hair was matted and my eyes had bags beneath them. I ripped a brush through my brown mane and applied some cover-up for my skin. I added some mascara, hoping that would brighten up my eyes. My outfit helped a lot with looking nice. The shirt was a gift from Alice and was totally chic. I paired it with jean shorts, brown heels, and wooden bangles. I pulled my hair into a messy ponytail and brushed my teeth. The doorbell rang just as I reached the bottom of the staircase.

I opened to see not only Edward, but Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett. They all looked so different. Each had blood red eyes. Not at all their normal color. I disregarded this as I ran towards Edward and hugged him tightly. He stiffened, but smiled and chuckled.

"I have missed you, Bella." He said, before he placed a kiss on my forehead. I let go of Edward to fling myself at everyone else. I gave them each a hug, to which they all stiffly responded to.

"What is with you guys?" I asked.

"Guys, I have to tell her" Edward said, looking at them. They all nodded in agreement.

"Bella, will you sit down?" Rosalie asked. Her voice was also higher pitched. She was even more beautiful than before, even with her eyes now the color of blood. Her hair was even more perfect and her face, even more beautiful. They all looked like they went to the best plastic surgeon in the world. They all looked too beautiful, like someone had photo shopped them. They definitely weren't helping with my confidence. Their bodies were all masked. They didn't look anything like they used to, but at the same time, I knew it was them.

I sat down on the couch. They all sat on the other. They seemed to be very uncomfortable, but at the same time, very hungry. They looked at me as if I were well, something to eat. Jasper looked like he was in terrible pain as he held on tightly to Alice's hand. Emmett seemed to be holding him down.

"Seriously, what is going on? You all look so uncomfortable" I said, staring at them.

"Bella-bean, something happened at Alice's party. Something bad. Something that will make you never want to see us again. It will disturb you. You will hate us." Emmett said, looking at me with his red eyes. I missed Emmett's hazel eyes. It was like looking at someone totally different. Someone who wasn't my family.

"Nothing could ever make me hate any of you. I love all of you guys! I won't be disturbed or upset. Just tell me," I said, looking them all in the eye.

"Well, you see, that night, we were singing and stuff, and these people knocked at the door. And well, they, uh, bit us and they weren't human. They were uh………vampires." Emmett said, sputtering and stuttering about.

"Was that supposed to be a joke 'cause Em wasn't funny. It was kind of stupid. You should work on that joke." I said. Everyone was dead silent.

"Bella, it wasn't a joke. That's who we are now. We're vampires. They infected us with their venom. We were recruited for some vampire army, but we escaped this morning." Jasper said. I looked at him, trying to find his lie. He wasn't.

"I don't get it. They just bit you and now you guys are insanely beautiful and have weird eyes?" I muttered.

"Well, not only that. We don't eat human food. We drink human blood." Rose said, somberly. My eyes widened at the fact. Alice seemed to notice.

"But we won't drink yours, Bella! We promise! We'll stop ourselves for you!" Alice promised me.

"Can you guys tell me everything?" I asked. They nodded. And it went like that, for hours. They told me the story, how they were turned and how it is for them now. It was late when there was nothing else to say.

"So, who is going to change me?" I asked, looking around.

"What?" Alice asked.

"I asked, who is going to change me into one of you?" I said.

"You're going to stay human, Bella" Edward said.

"No, I want to be one of you." I replied. "One of you is going to change me. I want it now." I said. "Or I don't want to ever see you guys again" I threatened, getting up to show them the way out.

No one moved. They all sat there, looking at each other, begging for someone to step up. Edward finally rose. He took my hand and pulled me up to my room. He placed a peck on my lips before moving his lips down my throat. He bit and sunk his teeth in. I screamed, but then held my mouth closed as Edward bit in another place, trying to spread the venom. I fell into darkness in Edward's arms.

**One Month later:**

"Alice, where is my blue top?" I called from the top of the staircase.

"The one with the lace on the top?" I heard her reply.

"Yeah, that one"

"It's in the wash, I wore it a few days ago, sorry!" I heard her say. I ran to my room, where I saw Edward lying on our bed. Once I had made the transformation to a vampire, we moved to an old house in the woods. All of us lived there. Our parents thought that we had gone missing and had given up after a month's passing.

"Do you want to go hunting, love?" Edward asked as I sat down on the bed next to him. I nodded my head. Edward figured out that we could drink animal's blood and survive without human's blood. We now were trying to make the change, but we had to avoid all humans at all costs.

"Will you be ready in five minutes, Bella?" Edward asked, getting off the bed, to change. I nodded again, before placing a kiss on his cheek.

I strode over to my closet and pulled out a yellow zip up and black shorts. I pulled on sneakers after that and looked in the mirror. I looked like a super model about to run a marathon. Pulling my hair into a high ponytail, I looked at my new form. My eyes were now an amber color, no longer scarlet. My face was like a carving of a goddess. My hair was a bit darker, or so it seemed with my pale skin. I was a vampire.

My aging had stopped, but my life was still running its course. I loved being a vampire. I loved being with Edward. I loved that my friends and my cousin were there with me. Life was never going to end.

_Lets dance in style, lets dance for a while  
Heaven can wait were only watching the skies  
Hoping for the best but expecting the worst  
Are you going to drop the bomb or not?_

Let us die young or let us live forever  
We don't have the power but we never say never  
Sitting in a sandpit, life is a short trip  
The music's for the sad men

Can you imagine when this race is won  
Turn our golden faces into the sun  
Praising our leaders were getting in tune  
The music's played by the madmen

Forever young, I want to be forever young  
Do you really want to live forever, forever and ever

Some are like water, some are like the heat  
Some are a melody and some are the beat  
Sooner or later they all will be gone  
Why don't they stay young

Its so hard to get old without a cause  
I don't want to perish like a fading horse  
Youth is like diamonds in the sun  
And diamonds are forever

So many adventures couldn't happen today  
So many songs we forgot to play  
So many dreams are swinging out of the blue  
We let them come true

I placed a passionate kiss on Edward's mouth and thought of a different song, one that truly defined my new vampire life. Because, in truth, I was getting older, I may not look like it, but I was. I was going to become wiser. I would forever be with Edward. I would be forever young.

_May the good lord be with you  
Down every road you roam  
And may sunshine and happiness  
Surround you when you're far from home  
And may you grow to be proud  
Dignified and true  
And do unto others  
As you'd have done to you  
Be courageous and be brave  
And in my heart you'll always stay  
Forever young, forever young  
Forever young, forever young_

May good fortune be with you  
May your guiding light be strong  
Build a stairway to heaven  
With a prince or a vagabond

And may you never love in vain  
And in my heart you will remain  
Forever young, forever young  
Forever young, forever young  
Forever young  
Forever young

And when you finally fly away  
I'll be hoping that I served you well  
For all the wisdom of a lifetime  
No one can ever tell

But whatever road you choose  
I'm right behind you, win or lose  
Forever young, forever young  
Forever young ,forever young  
Forever young, forever young  
For, forever young, forever young

**I hope that you all liked it. This chapter has me very worried about what you all will think about. I know there were a lot of mistakes. I know that the vampires seeing Bella would probably involve Bella getting eaten, but I wanted a happy ending. Something worth fighting for. If you want a sequel, add that into a review and it just might happen. **

**Song 1: You're gonna go far, kid by Offspring.  
****Song 2: Don't phunk with my heart by Black Eyed Peas.  
****Song 3: Forever young by Alpahaville.  
****Song 4: Forever young by Rod Stewart.**

**Live. Laugh. Love Harry Potter.**

**-Luvinlifee :]]**


	20. Chapter 20

**Heeeey guys! this is not another chapter. I promise more may be on the way. I just published a new story. its a twilight one. So Twilighters, i hope you enjoy! **

**The story is called: _I know what you did last summer_!**

**Please read it. Oh and Protecting Harry fans, i ask you to review the last chappy because you guys will not be receiving one unless you review...so do it! we need more!**

**Hugs and kisses,**

**Luvinlifee :]]**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey guys. I know that i said i would write a sequel, but i decided that i'm not very good with writing sequels.**

**I'm sorry. I just cannot continue it.**

**However, i thank everyone of you who faved/ reviewed my story. Your reviews meant so much to me. I love you guys!**

**Also, i'm not continuing it because a lot of you had mixed feelings about the endings. Some loved it, while others literally reprimanded me for the ending. Sure, i realize that people won't always like my stories, but sometimes it gets to be a little too much. Some threatened not to read the sequel because of the ending. They said they hated the story because of the ending. I think i deleted all of these reviews. **

**So, i am so terribly sorry for not continuing it. Maybe, sometime in the future, i will start the sequel. But, for right now, i'm not going to be writing. **

**Also, check out my other stories. The most updated one is _Protecting Harry_. It's a twilight-harry potter cross over. A new story of mine is _I Know What You Did Last Summer_. It's a twilight story. **

**Enjoy! (:**

**Hugs and kisses,**

**Luvinlifee :]]**


End file.
